


Internal Error

by Lopaka_Tanu



Series: Daniel of Malksur [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Episode: s02e02 In the Line of Duty, Episode: s02e11/12 The Tok'ra, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Symbiot, Tok'ra, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopaka_Tanu/pseuds/Lopaka_Tanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SGC, the age of innocence is over. Their first major casualty since the founding has many questioning the policies. Every where they go, chaos ensues. Enemies becoming friends, friends becoming enemies, and their preconceived notions being challenged; how far will they bend before the core snaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Error

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1.

"Perhaps I can be of service." High Councilor Perseus smiled genially at the gathered men and women. "In your message, you inquired as to the possibility of an alliance. What did you have in mind exactly? Your terms of an alliance and ours might be very different indeed."

Suddenly feeling very relieved for the events that brought them there, General Hammond nodded. "If you would, please, be seated." He gestured at the seats around the table. Taking one for himself, he showed the Tok'ra how they rolled out and sat down.

Perseus glanced down at the chair in curiosity as he pulled it out. Folding his robes under him, he sat down. He smiled at the soft, yet supportive material. Glancing around, he frowned at the one person missing. "Martouf, would you please join us?"

Standing by the view port, staring down at the gate, Martouf held his hands behind his back. Eyes stinging, he restrained the need to vent his emotions. Instead of him, Lantash took control. "I do not wish to continue."

"I understand the shock of your loss, but we each know the price of our actions. Jolinar knew the risks when she accepted the mission. What happened between you must not interfere with our directive here and now." Perseus allowed his symbiot to take control. Standing, the Council member walked over to stand beside his friend. "Our actions here are what is important now for all our sakes."

"I may be able to handle this one."

Both men turned around to see Dr. Fraiser standing a few feet from them.

Taking a hesitant step forward, she reached out a hand to Martouf's arm, then dropped it before it could make contact. "I was there when it happened. Daniel is not the one you knew, but he was her final host."

"That would be greatly appreciated, thank you." Perseus nodded at her while pushing Martouf towards her. "Go along with her. Say your good byes."

Reluctantly, Martouf followed along with Janet. The pair moved quietly, yet quickly from the room, Janet sending a look over her shoulder to the General. Martouf, deep in thought, ignored the disapproving glare from Anise. Janet closed the door behind them, leaving the conference room in quiet.

Perseus quickly took a seat at the head of the table opposite of George, Anise on his left and Saroush on his right. Adjusting his robe to get comfortable, he frowned. "I apologize for his behavior, Martouf has always been overly emotional in regards to Rosha."

"Rosha was the name of the previous host?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Confusion warred with empathy for the Tok'ra. He did not recall the name as being one of the Nasians.

"Yes, Rosha and he were together for almost a century. She was more reserved of the two, preferring to keep things discreet. After her last mission, she was even worse, going so far as to scorn most of his advances. We all believed it was the only reason she accepted this mission. He was hoping to..." Saroush caught herself and frowned. Watching the knowing expressions, she composed herself. "It matters no more. The past is now forever where it should be."

"Perhaps it is best we get back to business before we lose ourselves in misery." Perseus leaned forward in his chair to rest his folded hands on the table. Watching the General closely, he laid out their agenda. "We are guessing you seek intelligence and access to our technology, am I correct?"

"Yes, whatever you see fit to spare. Up to this point, we have been skating by on pure blind luck and if recent events have been any indication, our luck has just run out. We are needing all the allies we can get." Hammond looked about to continue when the lights flashed and alarms blared. He ended up huffing and glaring at Maybourne.

Maybourne smiled sassily at the General before turning it to the Tok'ra. "We have installed a Goa'uld detection system that entraps them. If you will excuse me." Reaching down to his belt, he pulled out a small radio and turned it on. "Sargent Riggs, get to the source and bring a pass pen with you. While you are at it, bring three more to the briefing room."

"Aye, sir." The radio cackled once then went silent.

Maybourne turned it off and placed it on his belt. "Sorry about that. If we had known to expect company, I would have been prepared."

"If you had needed to know, I would have informed you. At the time, I thought I was still in command of my own base." For some unknown reason, Hammond found himself more amused with the situation than aggravated. He was proud his officers had acted on their hunches, but if they kept it up, he would eventually have to bust them back a few ranks. "From now on, I will be sure to inform you on matters of security to keep this from happening again."

"Thank you, sir, that would be most appreciated." Harry's gaze had never left their guests, making sure they didn't try anything funny. Alien tech was one thing, but actual aliens was a new experience for him. Sure, there had been the Tollans, but they weren't alien, so much as technologically smug. These babies were the real deal and he intended to be there for the action.

Teal'c regarded the Tok'ra with a long suffering look. Their amused expressions showed they could sympathize. "Now that you know our wants and needs, would you share your own?"

"Yes, we would love to be able to complete this deal. Whatever you seek, within reason, we will be all to happy to oblige." General Hammond saw the glance shared between the two older Tok'ra and knew what was coming next. He decided to head them off at the pass. "Voluntary hosts are a touchy subject among our people. We can not properly address it at this time and would probably be insulting both of us if we tried. However, it is not a subject I would be disinclined to go over at a later date. Frankly, it scares the hell out of me. I still need time to get used to the idea you exist, and I've known for almost a week."

Sighing, Saroush closed her eyes and smiled. Regaining control from Selmac, she let her head sag to demonstrate the exchange. "I understand, General. The idea of the Goa'uld is all you've known about our race. There is nothing we can do to reassure you of our good faith and intentions except build a relationship of trust over time."

"Actually, if I may, General Hammond?" Harry waited until George nodded before continuing. "Thank you, sir. Can you remove a Goa'uld without killing the host?"

Anise looked at him as if he let a big wet one. "Are you suggesting we remove one of our own so you can let the host give you testimonial?"

"Actually, I was thinking of the Ash'rak we have in custody, but now that you mentioned it." Staring at her pointedly, Harry rubbed his chin.

"That is enough, Major." Hammond wasn't even going to touch that one. The woman had set off his radar too, but he was too diplomatic to allow a bad feeling get the better of him. "Major Maybourne did raise a good point, though. Can you remove that damned Goa'uld from my man without causing permanent damage?"

"It can be done." Anise paused as the three SGC personnel seemed ready to jump from their seats. "However, the procedure is lengthy and very delicate. It can not be done here, our people would have to do it in our labs."

"Which brings us to another of our needs." Perseus intervened before his younger sibling could cause any further damage to the proposed alliance. "With the warning you provided curtesy of Jolinar, we have executed a traitor among our midst. We require a temporary lodgings until a suitable planet can be found. All our scouted worlds have been potentially betrayed to the enemy."

General Hammond sat back in his chair, thinking over whether or not to trust them any further. Decision made, he nodded at no one in particular. "The Alpha Site is currently uninhabited, you are more than welcome to set up base there. It was too be our evacuation point last month, but the attack was stopped in time. Our people are still scouting the area for natural resources, but it seems our best bet for an off world base."

"Our status in this matter is urgent. It is believed the traitor sent a message before we got to him. He died during questioning, only saying we were all dead." Perseus' hand clenched around the table causing it to groan under his strength. At the sound, he looked down and released it quickly. "My apologies, that sho'lak had killed our brother before inhabiting his host."

"We all share in your feeling of loss. The fight with Goa'uld takes many from us, however, the fight rages on and we are yet victorious." Proud smiles were shared all around at Teal'c words. "Only recently, we defeated the false god Apophis and his son, Klor'el."

"That was you?" Perseus' eyes flashed white, voice going deep as Perseus took control. "We had people on those vessels."

Teal'c wasn't phased by the Tok'ra's reaction one bit. "Then they we must honor their memory by celebrating the death of Apophis."

Anise was the one to look smug now. "Then you have doubly failed. Both he and his spawn are quite alive, I assure you."

Rising slowly from his chair, Teal'c seemed to growl. Facing off against the blonde Tok'ra, he placed both hands flat on the table. "Then I shall have the pleasure of strangling the life from him with my bare hands. All who join him in war against the Tau'ri shall share his fate. Do not make the mistake of believing I am docile because I no longer wear the uniform of a Jaffa."

"We would never presume to." Saroush stepped in to defuse the situation. At times she thought it would probably best to muzzle the youngest of them, and Selmac was inclined to agree. "The loss of too many in such a short time has hit us hard. It is imperative that we begin evacuation to this Alpha Site immediately."

"First thing, we need to know how secure this possible base is." The anticipation was getting to Perseus. He was actively fidgeting in his seat and ready for action. Tensions in the room were only serving to increase that need.

"We hit the Alpha Site gate address through a cold dialing sequence. It is one of three that we know of that are not on the Abydos Cartouche. If that isn't secure enough for you, I'm afraid there isn't much more we can do." Hammond was torn. On one side, he wanted them to take the offer, it would mean future relations. Then again, did they want these Goa'uld on their side?

"It is quite sufficient. The base will only temporarily serve as our main operations; however, we may keep a small number there for strategic purposes." Perseus glanced over at Saroush, uncertain if they should continue. When she nodded her consent, he exhaled slowly. "General Hammond, I also have one other request at this time."

Hammond wasn't a bit surprised there was another catch. "We are here to help out in whatever way we can."

Giving them a sober look, Saroush unfolded her hands from in front of her and gestured as she spoke. "As you can tell by my appearance, I am very unique among symbiots you have met before. My body is very old, I am the oldest of my kind in fact."

"There are some things about my people you need to know before I continue." Clasping her hands, Saroush lowered her head and allowed Selmac control. "My name is Selmac, before I was a Tok'ra, I was a Goa'uld. I am unique in that amongst of the Tok'ra, I am one of the few who have converted to their way of thinking. In fact, I am the sire of their entire movement." She waited for them to process the information before continuing.

"I mated with a queen known as Egaria, we had no status among the system lords and preferred it that way. At that time, Queens were still plentiful that one would not be noticed if she spawned with one not a System lord. I was a minor Goa'uld in the service of Bastet. Egaria, I, Jolinar, and three others formed a plot to aid the Tau'ri slaves in their plans of rebellion against Ra.

"Our work was discovered when one of our number was betrayed by his servants. Egaria decided it would be best if she spawned an entire legion of our children before the System Lords got word that there was more than one plotter. Her move would prove to be the last great act she ever committed." Her words trailed off as she was lost in thought. After a moment, Selmac realized what she had done and cleared her throat.

"It was decided that I would provide the genetic material to sire her offspring. We did it on a back world at the far end of the known galaxy. I would remain behind with a legion of Jaffa to host the offspring to maintain the appearance of a normal Goa'uld. After she had spawned, she left through the gate at a summons from her sire and that was the last I saw of her. Two moons later I learned that Jolinar, Egaria, Luris, Mekhet, and Phaethon had each led simultaneous attacks against the system lords. Jolinar and a handful of his Jaffa were the only survivors out of a combined force of fourty-thousand."

Sitting back in her chair, Selmac folded her arms over her chest, leaning her elbows on the arm rests. "Their plan was simple, overwhelm the Goa'uld with so many targets they forget their search for traitors. In short, it worked, perhaps too well. After that, the Goa'uld were weakened and even more paranoid than ever. It lead to the final rebellion by your ancestors, with the aid of the Furlings and Asguard, against the Goa'uld and drove them from your world.

"Over time the young developed and I arranged for their first hosts, all voluntary. We had to learn new tactics when dealing with the Goa'uld because obviously a full frontal assault wouldn't work again. We never learned of Egaria's fate, but Jolinar eventually found his way back to our folds. He had switched hosts by then. It became necessary for us to do so every so often because the very device that extends the unnaturally long lives of the Goa'uld's hosts also steals the very essence that makes them human.

"We swore never to take a host involuntarily. It was better to die first. This has severely crippled us, but it can not be helped. We will not become the very monsters we fight." She saw that the SGC personnel were close to speaking, and smiled bitterly. "Yes, now you understand the extent of Jolinar's crimes. Had she brought your friend back to us, we most likely would have removed her forcefully and executed her."

"I have a question," Harry waved his hand to get her attention, "just how old are you really?"

"Almost three thousand years. I was the youngest of the original conspirators. The rest are little more than two thousand years. Jolinar was the oldest, roughly twice my age." Selmac chuckled at their stunned looks. "Yes, it was quite a shock when I learned myself. Then again, his armies rivaled that of a system lord in those days, so it was quite easy to understand. In that final battle, had not Apophis intervened, he would have eventually won. Jolinar was merciless in the heat of battle, then again, you have to be in order to survive six thousand years. There aren't many among either the Goa'uld or our number who draw their time that far back."

"And even after all that, you still would have executed him for taking a host involuntarily?" Harry nearly crawled out of his skin at the look she gave him.

"No one is above our laws, Major, no one." Some of the good grace slipped back in to her face. "Now that you know the history, I have that request to make."

"Name it." Hammond was willing to give her almost anything just to get a hold of the knowledge she held.

"I wish to remain on your planet, among your people for the rest of my days. This is no small matter, I do not mean the end of my host's life span, but that of any future hosts' as well." Raising a hand, she forestalled the objections of both Perseus and Anise. "I am tired of the battles, the plotting, the entire series of events. If the events involving my departed friend's final days have me believe anything, it is that there is a time for everything and mine age in this war has passed. If you will allow me, I will remain as an advisor to your people, but I will never again raise up arms."

"Are you sure about this? It is an awful lot you are giving up here." George was stunned to say the least. A Goa'uld retiring was the strangest idea he had heard. It made a psychotic logic, but still it was hard to believe.

"I am absolutely sure. Saroush's last days should be spent in the comfort of a world she need not fear will end tomorrow. Granted, your world is just as vulnerable to Goa'uld as any others, but the Tau'ri is my home. I was born here, I spent one third of my life here, and I wish to return home." Taking a breath, Selmac lowered her head and let Saroush take control. Exhaling, Saroush looked up and blinked back tears. "My old friend is too emotional, she is so close and can not handle rejection. I, however, have no real stake in this one way or another. It would be no imposition to be among my friends when I am to die."

Teal'c leaned forward in his chair, facing General Hammond. "I ask that you consider her request, General. When it was I who wished to be among your people, fighting at your side, my friends among the Tau'ri did not let me down."

"If it were my decision, my answer would automatically be yes. However, it isn't my choice to make. I will have to get in touch with the President. Aside from a few security issues we can discuss later, I don't see why not." And right there he hoped he hadn't just signed his own court martial.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Martouf glared at the security doors, fingers itching to tear them from the walls. He knew it would be a futile gesture, but the act itself was important to him. This could not be permitted to interfere with his duties. Yet, what was the importance of those duties now that everything he fought for was gone?

Janet watched the older man as he paced the corridor. "I am sorry, I forgot about these damned security monitors. We just got them installed, it will take a while to get used to them."

"I can understand their function, the appearance of an Ash'rak among even my own people drives the paranoia we naturally harbor beyond tolerable limits." It was unbearable that he had to pretend the niceties with these Tau'ri. He and Lantash were in complete agreement over that. They had admitted they had four days more with his Jolinar than he had. Four days in which he would have had time to beg forgiveness for whatever he had done to upset her so much. Something must have shown on his face as the Dr. Fraiser was staring at him.

"Is there something the matter? You've been brooding over there for the past five minutes, occasionally staring my way. Now, usually I don't judge an alien by their expressions, but you've been sending quite a few killer ones my way." Chuckling self consciously, she ran a hand through her mussed hair. Finding the clasp about to fall out, she frowned and adjusted it.

"It is a matter of some importance to me. Why did you wait so long before contacting us about Jolinar?" He unclenched his hands. It would do no good to appear threatening. Watching her for a reaction, he judged that she was trying to spare his feelings. "Do not lie to me, I am quite capable of hearing the truth without supervision."

Janet sighed, quickly forgetting any attempts at sugar coating the truth. "Jolinar was dead. She died within minutes of coming through the gate. There was no point in attempting to contact you without approval of our superiors."

Martouf leaned back against the wall, lowering his head. The impotent rage of being forced through this situation proved almost overwhelming. "It should never have happened!"

"Well it did. That is a fact of life, things happen that we think shouldn't. It does, so accept it and move on with your life, or don't and die. We are at war, you don't get time to think about should haves, and the only thing regrets are good for is filling coffins." Walking over to the security door, Janet gave it a good kick with her shoe. The steel toe of the high heel gave it a loud ding. "What the hell is taking them so long?"

Martouf watched her with a suspicious eye. A feeling about her made him a little more comfortable than he should be. Folding his arms, he continued to observer her from lowered eyes. "How long does this usually take?"

"I have no idea, I have never been caught. If they do not pick up their pace, I can tell you how long their careers will last." Growling, she whirled on her heel. Upon seeing him, she remembered he wasn't a normal person and it brought her up short. The shock of having been unprofessional in front of an alien made her chuckle in embarrassment. "You are probably questioning the maturity level of the staff by now."

Some times, he knew, it was best to be honest. "I was beginning to think we had made a mistake in coming here. Your people are proving to be a surprise despite our vast amounts of experience." Tact was also a practice he excelled at.

"So basically we are just children to you." Blowing out a stress filled breath, she clenched her teeth. "You're not the first alien to tell us this. Believe it or not, that line about us being children is a load of bull shit."

"In the eyes of such advanced races like the Asguard, you must seem as children. They have forgotten what it was like to first search the universe. My own ancestral memories show a very frightening, yet exciting place. The first Goa'uld to travel the stars were not even half as intelligent as you are, yet look at where they have ended up." Martouf ignored her calculating gaze. "Your people evidently show great potential, how else would you know to catch such a dangerous predator? Despite its obvious flaws, it shows ingenuity that most races lack, including the Asguard."

"Careful, Martouf, one might think you actually like us." Chuckling, Janet looked at the sensor and shook her head. "New technology is only dangerous so long as people fear it. Fear leads to destruction. To understand a thing is to accept it. I just wish the so called superior races would admit the only reason they are so high and mighty is because they have a toy we don't. That is the only difference between them and us."

Smiling, Martouf ducked his head. "Well, perhaps not the only difference, but I understand your meaning."

"Yeah, there is the whole alien business." Coming to stand beside him, she folded her hands behind her. She leaned back, using her palms to cushion her butt on the wall. "Are there any special rituals you observe for the loss of someone you care about?"

"Nothing." He gave a sad smile. "Our lives are utilitarian, we each mourn in our own way. To leave a physical monument to their existence is dangerous, our memories of the deceased is all we can hold on to. Occasionally, we divide up their possessions among those who cared for them. However, that is just another part of our existence as most of our possessions are purely functional. Vanity, while necessary for our infiltration of the Goa'uld, is looked down upon."

Janet's lips quirked. "I noticed both of the older people of your group were wearing colored robes that were definitely not functional."

Laughing, Martouf sighed. Letting his body slide down to the floor, he shook his head. "I said it was frowned upon, not strictly observed. While we may claim not to be of them, there are still some aspects we too suffer from. Then again, while you are a military, you still ascribe to what passes for beauty among your race."

She touched her hair clip with embarrassment. "Yes, it is true, I do suffer from vanity. But then again, I am a human being. Attributes of attractiveness is in our very nature. We are always seeking, whether we know it or not."

"You are very wise for someone so young." At her loud cackle, he stared at her startled. "Did I say something amusing?"

"Just that you think I am young. I'm no withered old crone, but I'm not exactly a spring chicken either."

Tugging her down to sit beside him, he popped his neck. "You are not at the middle life yet. I, however, am probably closer to three times your age. That is, the host, is one hundred and twenty of your years, and as such, I will probably live close to three fold this amount. It is not common, but then I was blended at an earlier age than most."

Staring at him in shock, Fraiser ran a hand under his hair, over his forehead. "There are a few lines, but nothing you can see without really looking. You can't be much older than Dr. Jackson or Captain Carter."

"In appearance, most likely not. But appearances are most deceptive." Martouf glanced off in the darkening hall. The lights flickered on then off three times before the doors suddenly opened on both ends. On the walls, the sensors blinked red then went dark. "It appears the alarm system has been disabled."

"Yes, I'm wondering why myself." Starting to her feet, she grabbed on to the nearest thing to pull herself up.

Unfortunately for Martouf, that thing was him also trying to stand. He hit the wall and slid back down to the floor.

"Oh, damn, I am sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. It's just there is probably an emergency and I will be needed." Holding out her hand, she took the one he had been trying to ward her off with and jerked him to his feet. "I may look small, but I'm still an airforce major."

"I would never mistake you for anything less than capable. The Tau'ri have already developed quite a reputation." Dusting off his dessert camouflage, he followed after her through the halls. He did not mention the fact that she had unconsciously increased her pace.

"If you don't mind, I would like to step off at my office to check up on the situation before we head for the morgue." Reaching in her coat, she pulled out her pass key. They came around another corner in to chaos. Dr. Fraiser recognized the same uniforms that Martouf and the other female wore adorning the rushing people.

Many of the Tok'ra had burns and lacerations covering them, a few were so bloody they looked little more than gore. Of those barely injured, they supported the worse off.

Martouf raced forward, eyes already flashing. He grabbed the closest person in the dessert fatigues not injured. "What is going on?"

The woman glanced up from his hand to his face. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded towards the others. "We were attacked through the gate. They sought to block off our retreat before their ships arrived. When the chappa'ai shut down, we activated it faster and sent an explosive through. They did not attempt a second time."

When she tried to walk away, Martouf tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Why are our people here and not the new site?"

"We are evacuating our entire population here before resettlement. The new site was already inhabited by three legions of Jaffa. Our probes had very little time to report back before they were destroyed. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to see to the needs of the others." She jerked away from him and walked over to kneel by one of the bloody Tok'ra.

Watching from the sides, Martouf tried to feel something for his siblings. All he could summon was a cold numbness that had settled in his gut the moment he learned Jolinar was gone. Their cries of pain and pleas for help fell on deaf ears as he turned away. They could take care of themselves. Turning around, he found that Dr. Fraiser had disappeared.

Deciding it was best he get out of the way, he headed for the nearest SGC personnel. He touched the man's shoulder as he was rushing to the infirmary. "Excuse me, but where is the morgue?"

The man in green scrubs glanced at Martouf distracted. "Two corridors down that way. The third door at the end of the hall." He rushed away back towards the Tok'ra as they brought in another group of people.

Martouf knew he should stay and help, but what he should do wasn't a concern anymore. Moving off quickly, he ran the short distance the man had pointed. He took the hall indicated. It appeared like any other except there were no flashing lights in this one. After quickly counting the doors, he moved towards the appropriate one.

The moment he neared the door he sensed a presence of Naquadah on the other side. Squeezing his eyes shut, he reached out and gripped the door knob. Turning it proved to be the hardest thing in his life. The large metal door slid open and bounced off the wall inside before he opened his eyes.

A strong scent of chemical residue hit him. The room was by no means large. Inside he saw three metal tables with lights over each. Along the far wall were a series of small doors. In one of them he could sense his Jolinar.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped in to the room. The place reeked of old death and sterility.

So this was a morgue.

He was not impressed. After a moment's hesitation, he continued walking through the room to the far side. Reaching out a hand, he traced a hand over the handle of the closest door. Martouf centered the location of Jolinar behind the one to his left.

Moving over, he grabbed the handle. Lifting it, he frowned when it refused to budge. Grabbing it with all his strength, he forced it to lift and open; the lock snapping from the pressure. There was nothing else between him and Jolinar except to open the door, yet he hesitated.

Martouf didn't think why, he just stood there immobile. All reason had fled from his mind. It took him a few moments to realize what he was supposed to be doing. He stood there watching the door trying to remember why exactly he was going to open it. It was like some other had taken control over him and he only now regained control.

It came to him in a stinging memory. He was here to view Jolinar's remains. Finally, he forced himself to open the door, stepping back to allow it to swing wide. A wave of cold blasted over him, sending a chill through his thin clothes. He blinked tears over cooled eyes and peered in to the freezer.

Inside was a black bag on a tray. Martouf pulled the tray out, walking backwards so he could see the length of the tray. The material was unlike any had ever seen before. It was like cloth only a filmy texture, no doubt a Tau'ri fabrication. The latch on the bag was also unlike any he had seen. Grabbing on the only protrusion, he tugged it gently. It wouldn't come away from the bag, but it slid down a track.

He slid it down the track after a few more tries and opened the bag. The loveliness of the ice cold being struck him as painfully reminiscent of past hosts. With ultimate care, he stroked his index finger down the side its face, ignoring the ice crystals that melted under his touch. When he pulled back, a drop fell from his finger on to the face of his Jolinar.

Martouf marked how it looked as if the host was crying. The numb inside melted with the burning of grief. He grabbed up the body, holding it close to embrace. His Jolinar was really gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack watched the next load of refugees come through the Stargate. Their equipment had already taken up the remaining space on level twenty-one and was quickly filling twenty-two. This was only the thirteenth group to come through in a long train of aliens.

Grinding his teeth, he caught the eye of one of their leaders. They had said her name was Guard Dog or some other bullshit. She was over seeing the transfer of people from this side of the gate. Her counterpart, High and Mighty Pussius was on the other with SG-3, SG-8, and SG-9.

That had been a bad call on Hammond's part in his opinion. The call to the president to approve of all this was too little too late. There were some decisions Jack was beginning to question as to whether the General was fit to make. You never trusted an enemy in your own home, it led to too many problems. And taking off line the entire security system because they were snakes was just asking for it.

Jack glanced over his shoulder at Hammond's office. The man was busy chewing out whoever was on the other side of the phone. More than likely a lackey. Or so he thought until he noticed it was the red phone. So the president was on to Hammond already.

Feeling vindicated, Jack turned back to the gate. Another load of goodies in a large trunk were carried in. How he longed to destroy it, break it open. As if someone out there was listening, the guy on the back handles tripped and the chest went flying.

People scrambled to pick up the chest, but too late, the contents spilled out.

Recognizing one of the items, Jack turned on Silar. "Close the blast doors!"

The sargent didn't question, just typed in the command. No sooner than the blast doors closed then a small explosion was heard on the other side. Silar glanced up at Jack in question.

"Goa'uld shock grenade." Turning away, Jack started chuckling. "Call the infirmary, tell them they got a bunch of new patients to wake up." Wandering away from the control room and out the back entrance, he started towards the elevator. He had a funny feeling and intended to check it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hammond put the red phone back in its cradle and held his face in one hand. It was going to be one hell of a long day and the news he just got was not going to make it any better. In a sudden fit of rage, he grabbed the stone paper weight from his desk and pitched it through the window of his office. He slammed his fist down on the desk and debated whether the mess of cleaning up his desk contents would be worth the sweeping.

A knock on his door blocked any plans he had for further destruction. "This had better be important!"

"Uh, sir, I believe it kinda is." Major Maybourne poked his head in the door and glanced at the broken glass. "I take it you have received some bad news?"

"Get on with it, Major." Hammond made it clear he wasn't in any mood to deal with any bull shit.

"Right, sir. Apparently some men from the NID are out front, they are wanting a word with our prisoner." He took in George's red pallor and grimaced. "I am guessing you have already heard about it."

"From the man himself. I am to hand over the Ash'rak immediately, Major Ferretti and all."

"Ah, that would explain the window." Coming in to the office, he took a seat in front of the General's desk. "Sir, I want you to know I had nothing to do with this. In fact, I am all for getting that damned thing out of your man, sir. He is one of ours and I don't particularly like having one of our people compromised."

"I know already, Major." Taking a breath to calm himself, George leaned over the desk and stared his unlikely ally in the eye. "This is the doing of Senator Kinsey and his little cabal of typing monkeys. And like last time, he has the president's ear on this situation and we are to follow orders without delay."

"Sir, I don't see how that will be possible." Folding his arms, Harry leaned back in his chair.

"Excuse me, Major, but I don't see how we have a choice in this matter. We could delay things for a bit, however, ultimately we would have to give them what they want." Setting his arms on the desk, Hammond toyed with a pencil. "That is unless something has happened I am unaware of. Has something happened?"

"You could say that, sir." Maybourne preened under Hammond's wide smile. "As you know, the Tok'ra are coming through the gate even as we speak because their location was compromised. They are relocating everything they have here temporarily. It seems our soon-to-be-allies brought with them the equipment needed to remove that snake." Tilting his head, Harry leaned on one arm rest. "As you can imagine, they are most grateful for our assistance in this time of need and wish to seal this alliance as fast as possible."

"Meaning they are going through with the surgery here."

"Meaning as we speak Major Ferretti is having a snakectomy."

Hammond sat back, releasing a chuckling sigh. "We are going to get in a lot of trouble over this."

"More than likely. But I've been in worse situations and always come out smelling like roses."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Teal'c picked up the piece of wood from the sander base and examined it through his safety glasses. He traced two fingers over the ridges. "This is acceptable."

Major Castleman smiled behind is safety glasses. Picking up the test piece of wood, he handed the second one to Teal'c. "Sir, if I may ask, what do you intend to do with all this stuff? I know the work shop is for everyone, but you never struck me as the type of person to use it."

Not looking away from his examinations of the wood, Teal'c's expression turned bland. "I have never had the need to use this training. To work with a shapers tools, is a craft I have not practiced in a very long time."

Frowning, Castleman stepped back to give Teal'c more room. "When was the last time you were a carpenter?"

"When my mother died." Putting the test piece down, Teal'c turned to examine the large stack of lumber behind them. "I will not require all of this to build Daniel Jackson's sarcophagus."

"A sarcophagus, sir? Why would you build him one of those Goa'uld boxes?" He jumped back when Teal'c focused his attention on the Major.

"I will not. When you inter one in the ground, is in not appropriate to place that one in a sarcophagus to ensure their ever lasting after life?" When the Major didn't respond, Teal'c dismissed him from thought and started for the wood. He picked up several long pieces and placed them on the work bench. After inspecting them for defects and knots, he tossed aside three and began marking the rest for cutting.

The Major watched Teal'c in fascination as he marked down each piece and placed them on the saw to cut. After about an hour, the pieces were starting to appear as if from a puzzle. Mentally, he put them together and it came to him what Teal'c was doing. "Oh! You are making a coffin!"

Teal'c stopped mid cut and glanced up at the Major. After a moment, he raised and eyebrow and inclined his head. After the quick nod, he turned back to cutting the piece of board with the saw. Satisfied it was cut to the exact measurements, he turned off the saw and blew away the dust from the board.

After the loud booming of the saw died down, the Major stepped over to Teal'c. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Taking a measured look of the man, Teal'c nodded. "Yes, I require a salve that bonds wood together to finish assembling the sarcophagus. I did not think to requisition such products until just now."

Castleman smiled. "I know where we can get some real quick."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A snake never changes his spots. What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jack stood in the open doorway of the morgue, hands on his hips. Staring at the Tok'ra, he narrowed his eyes. "This place is off limits to your kind."

"I would suggest you turn around and go back the way you came right now, Colonel O'Niell." Lantash gently set the dead host's head on the exam table. He had removed him from the black bag and carried Jolinar's host over so he could examine him.

Moving in to the room, Jack started for Martouf. "Hey! I asked you something, now answer the damn question."

Eyes glowing, Lantash glared at the Colonel. His body went rigid at the proximity of the human. After a final caress of the host's face, Lantash stood to block Jack's way. "I will not tell you again, Tau'ri, be gone from this place before I lose my patience!"

Giving Martouf a glare, Jack walked towards the door. Instead of heading out, he picked up the phone. His fingers were on the touch pad when he found them caught up in the Tok'ra's grip. "What in the hell?"

"I have grown weary of your interruption." Lantash brought up his arm and back handed Jack across the face. Using the Tau'ri's arm to guide him, he tossed Jack from the room. With a loud slam, he closed the door and turned the lock in place.

Martouf ignored the pounding of the door, choosing to focus on their goal. Reaching up in to the pouch on the back of his belt, he removed the palm device and two smaller slips of metal. Attaching the slips to the host's temples, he ran a finger over their outer rims.

Daniel's seized for a second then went limp.

Lantash covered his host's strong emotions and continued their work. Slipping on the palm device, he held it over Daniel's face. The orb at the center started glowing bright yellow. Closing his eyes, Lantash pictured Daniel inside his mind.

He felt the damage, experienced the worst of it as if it were his own. There was a difference between if it had been his own. Martouf knew he could fix this. Nudging the cell walls, he forced them to split and form new connections. They consumed the dead cells, using them for spare energy.

Finally, he dropped his hand and began gasping from the exertion. It could be done, that was all he cared about. Taking the devices from the host's temples, he replaced them and the palm device back in the pouch. Lantash carried the host back to the black bag and sealed it once more. He pushed the tray back in the freezer and closed it. The lock could not be helped, but the latch kept the door closed.

After resting his hand on the door for longer than acceptable, he turned towards the exit. He noticed the door shaking against the lock. Apparently someone had been pounding on it for a while. There was no point in delaying any longer, it was no doubt that annoying colonel.

Martouf walked to the door and turned the bolt back. Immediately the door shook open. He stepped back to avoid the falling Colonel, smiling down at the man after he crashed. "Is there a problem, Colonel?"

"Yeah, I gotta problem." Throwing himself to his feet, O'Niell reached for the gun on his hip. "My base is being over run by Goa'uld, and you are fucking with my dead friend. Oh yeah, I got a problem."

Kicking up, Martouf knocked the gun from Jack's hand. He pushed the man hard enough that he slammed back against the door. "Your problems are just that until you make them mine."

Jack rebounded off the door and charged Martouf. He caught the Tok'ra about the waist, but the other man would not budge.

After bringing his combined hands down on Jack's back, Martouf kneed him in the chest. He was about to drive his fist in the Colonel's face when the click of Tau'ri weapons alerted him to others behind him. He turned to glower at them.

"Step away from the colonel, sir." The Special Forces guard took aim, looking down the barrel at Martouf. "I don't want to have to shoot you."

"Then don't. Put the gun down, Sargent." Janet came from behind the two guards. Brushing a hand through her hair, she blew the straggling strands over the side. "What the hell is going on here, gentlemen?"

Martouf glanced between the four humans and gauged his chances. There were more of them and their arms were already drawn. Sighing, he walked away from the group back towards the infirmary. This fight could be settled later.

Janet stood there stunned. She had expected something from Martouf, but being ignored was not one of them. Switching to the wheezing colonel, she grabbed him by the arm. "Care to explain why you were getting your ass kicked by one of our guests?"

Coughing, Jack stood up erect. "Oh come on, I coulda had him."

"Yes, your lulling him in to a false sense of superiority by allowing him to knock you senseless was genius tactics. Tell me, just when were you going to beat him, before or after he kicked the shit out of you?" When Jack only gave her a foul look, she sighed in disgust and pushed him towards the infirmary. "Boys, escort the colonel to waiting room nine, I will be in to give him a full check up shortly. And that is an order."

Both guards saluted the Major and frog marched the wincing O'Niell down the corridor.

Janet watched them for a minute more before turning back to the morgue. She knew exactly which one to search and where. Heading inside, she honed in on the door that Daniel's body laid behind.

She frowned at the broken lock. Apparently a little thing like a door lock was no obstacle for sheer single minded Goa'uld strength. Opening the latch, she pulled the door out and scanned the tray. Their apparently was nothing physically altered. Janet tugged the zipper open and checked the body. Aside from some warming due to being removed from the freezer, she could find nothing out of the ordinary.

She would have to have a talk with the Tok'ra about appropriate behavior when dealing with the deceased. Silently, she hoped that Martouf wasn't in to necrophilia, that would be too much even for her to stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Captain Carter checked the profile of the guard again to make sure he wasn't watching. After she had determined so, she reached under her pillow and pulled out a small bag. She riffled through the bag looking for her target. It was crucial to do this quickly lest she be discovered. After a moment, she found it and pulled it out. Quickly, she shoved the bag back under her pillow.

Of course not all covert operations are successful despite the intel. Janet was at her side, having snuck up while Sam's attention was focused on the guard. Hand out, she cleared her throat.

Sam glanced up with wide eyes, mouth bulging from the cookie she had stuffed in it. She smiled at the doctor. Crumbs fell from her lips, which she quickly picked up and stuffed back in her mouth. "Hmmm!"

"Don't even start with me. You know you aren't supposed to be having any junk food right now, Sam." Giving the captain a reproving glare, she reached under Sam's pillow and jerked out the bag of cookies. "I will be taking these. I know a few kids on level sixteen that will be most appreciative of your generosity."

"You know, Janet, some times you can be a real bitch." Sam crossed her arms and threw herself against her pillows. Uncrossing her arms, she made a pained face and shook the bandaged flesh. "Ow!"

"Serves you right. You need your energy and eating these things is not good for your body." Smiling fondly at her friend, Janet tucked the bag under her arm and checked the monitor at Sam's bedside. The readings made her smile get bigger. "Well, it appears there is at least one healthy person on this base."

"So I gather. What is going on outside? There has been stirrings in the observation room, but nothing in here." Sam was all business now. Recent events had eroded what was left of her carefree existence. She made sure Janet understood there was no avoiding this.

"I can't go in to too many details at the moment, there is not enough time. Suffice to say that Daniel's death was not in vain. When you are up for it and I have the time, I will tell you more. Just trust me on this, you need to be fully capable of handling this." After a final check of the graphs and charts, Janet smiled once more at Sam. Her smile drooped a little at Sam's expression. "It's too much, Captain, just... Stop and rest. We'll need your help soon enough. I'll be back to check on you soon."

Sam watched her go with tired eyes. She understood all too clearly the hell the woman was being put under. If the sour expressions of the nurses was any thing to judge by, it was one hell of a doozey. Silently, she resolved the moment she could set her hands down without them burning intensely, she was going to get back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Major Paul Davis frowned, his lips tightening in to a scowl. Some times it didn't pay to be him. There just wasn't enough funding in the universe to make this job worth it. Other days, like today it seemed, there was a wealth of riches just waiting for him to take hold. Clearing his throat, he pushed the Tok'ra off him and sat up on his desk.

The lodgings were temporary, his location and station while at the SGC and not attending to General Hammond. While he did not mind being the object of this particular being's lusts, it did not help the fact it was merely a ploy to get him to agree. The fact it had happened in his office and not at the conference room table made no difference what-so-ever.

Anise frowned at him, her charms had never failed to push over and get her own way before. There was definitely something odd about this particular being in front of her. "Is there something displeasing that you find about my being?"

"Yes, in fact I find your whole approach distasteful. Keep it up and I will demand that you be thrown in the brig the rest of your stay. I told you before you even followed me in and barricaded us in here that I would not acquiesce. Earth personnel are not to be used in your experiments!"

Anise's eyes flared in anger. "I do not ask this lightly. There are effects to my work of which not one of my people can be used or else I assure we would have. Now under the guise of the new treaty, you are too cooperate."

Laughing, Davis sneered at her. "You are some piece of work, I gotta hand it to you. It would do me a whole world of good just to shoot you right here and now. And don't try your intimidation tactics on me, bitch, I've dealt with worse than you and come out smelling like roses."

Reconsidering her way of approach, Anise found little else in her arsenal to use. She had tried persuasion in six different forms, threats in five, and reasoning in one. Begging was the only other recourse and she would sooner succor a Goa'uld to her breast! Giving him a final flare of the eyes, she turned on heel. Unfortunately for her, the way had been blocked by a large chair. She kicked it to the far wall, cracking it in half and slammed the door open.

On the other side stood General Hammond. Lowering his hand, he stared passed the Tok'ra to Davis. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, sir, she was just leaving." Davis felt the cold smile return at her stiff posture. When the General had closed the door, he gestured to a seat. "Please. What can I do for you, General Hammond?"

Taking the offered chair, Hammond glanced at the desk that separated them, taking in the room. "You've settled in right nicely, son."

"I like to think so; considering, I am about to do something that might get me assigned out this way permanently." Sitting down, he tried not to think of his once illustrious career and how it had been shot down and burned in the past month. He had been warned by his predecessor that taking the assignment would mean political suicide.

"About that, I appreciate everything you have done on behalf of the SGC during the past week. Words can't express how grateful I am that it was you who presented the case. That you handled it with such care expresses how talented you are. I am about to call upon that talent once more." Leaning forward, Hammond placed his hand on the desk. "Son, would you consider being our liaison to the alpha site?"

"General?" Davis fidgeted in his chair, hand shaking so bad it dropped the pen he had been reaching for. He blinked for a second then stared the man across from him in the eyes. "What?"

"Your work these past week has been exemplary. Negotiating with the president and the congressional over site committee is not easy, I know. After recent events, your position is going to come under even more fire." Hammond noticed the understanding of at least that much in the eyes of his subordinate. He had taken great care in this decision, discarding many potential candidates.

Sitting forward, Davis clasped his hands together. He gave his best open and trusting face, hoping to not come over demanding and needy. "General, just what is going on here? Despite my intermediary skills, I think I am still not getting the big picture."

"I am sure you have been briefed on the fact that the Ash'rak is now deceased." Hammond reached in to his coat and pulled out a pen pass. Setting it on the desk in front of him, he made sure it was in plain sight. "This is the same one shown to us by Major Maybourne."

"Where did it come from?" Paul stared at the device as if it might explode. The damned thing unnerved him for just having been in a Goa'uld's procession.

"We honestly don't know, and you won't find word of it mentioned in the official reports either. Several key acts of sabotage, much too many for the Goa'uld to have done alone are very damning. The theory Major Maybourne, Colonel O'Niell, and myself have come to is that their are spies among our numbers. It is our belief that a group outside this command is seeking to put their people in key positions during this upheaval. I intend to beat them to the punch."

Sitting back, Davis crossed his arms. Head resting on top of his chair, he stared up at the ceiling. "And you want me out of the way?"

Smiling, Hammond mimicked the Major's actions, stopping at letting his head drop. "Not quite. Your post I am conceding to the enemy."

Paul's head shot up. "You can't do that, I am too valuable an ally to move. Without my influence, the funding could be cut or worse. General, you need me right where I am at!"

"No, I need you on the front line of this new alliance. Whoever is to fill your shoes will come from among my staff, and they are working for the enemy." Hammond took on a new inner fire, his voice laced with anger. "I am going to find whoever it is they have implanted in my command. Then I am going to crucify that son of a bitch and whoever they are working with, even if I have to drive the nails myself!"

Davis considered the General's words for a moment before meeting his eyes. "When the time comes, I'll bring the hammer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Martouf silently followed Dr. Fraiser through her rounds. When she marked something down on the charts, he was quick to observe. He was learning the way these Tau'ri interacted and it was surprisingly similar to his own people. Though there was one major difference, he had never seen so many sick people that weren't dying at one time.

There were memories of plagues he had experienced, plagues his ancestors had invented. Many people became sick at the same time. It was a form of punishment, more often than not, for only a perceived slight. The helpless feelings he felt from previous hosts made him empathize with Janet's work.

"Your people are most unique. Almost every civilization we have interacted with has barely reached the level of medical sophistication that were present five thousand years ago." Martouf caught a clip board that a patient knocked from Janet's hand before giving it back to her.

"Thanks. We have come a long way, but not without a lot of controversy. Most of our modern medicine was tested in ways that could get a doctor thrown in prison today." Reaching out, Janet hit the button to increase the sedative in the Nasian man's drip. She checked his vitals a little longer then patted his arm. "You will be better soon."

The man glared at her, but soon drifted off back to sleep.

"Is there something special you wanted, Martouf? I noticed you were reluctant to aid your people earlier, so I find it hard to accept you are suddenly interested in my medicines." Pulling the charts on another patient, Janet glanced at the numbers and shook her head.

All along the hall, patients laid in beds imported for just such an emergency. They had expected the base personnel to need this in case they brought back a virus through the gate. This entire level had been outfitted with oxygen plugs and life support monitoring devices. The ceiling even had hooks for privacy curtains.

When Martouf remained silent, Janet decided to fill the void. "Two hundred Nasians needed medical attention. We were going to send some to the Naval Academy Hospital. When I discovered Jolinar inside Daniel, the base was sealed off and we had to treat them all here. Thank god we had the necessary equipment."

"When in times of need, decisions of great consequence are made." Martouf followed her silently for three more patients before he decided on how to best approach the subject on his mind. "You asked me this morning if I had any mourning rituals and I told you the Tok'ra do not. That does not mean my original home does not. I was wondering what would Daniel's people consider appropriate for such an occasion?"

Janet stopped in her tracks. Spinning to face him, she frowned at his eager look. She took decided to be cautious. "Well, I'm not exactly sure. When things are settled down a bit, the entire base will hold him a funeral. There will be a gathering of people who knew him so we can remember him. Most likely food will be served and we will talk about what he meant to us. A prayer will be said and probably a cadence played. He wasn't military, so there won't be an elaborate ceremony."

"Why do your people not offer the same ritual for all who die? Do you not hold all to be equal? Your government charter says that you do." Seeing her reluctance to continue the discussion, he switched tactics. "Are Daniel's customs the same as your own?"

"Yes, well, I dunno." Pursing her lips, she thought it out a second. "I would think not. He is a citizen of this country, but he is also Abydosian."

"He is from the planet of Abydos? I was unaware the Supreme System Lord allowed their people to gain the knowledge of the Chappa'ai." Feeling this new information could gain him further access, he acted the part of the clueless.

"No. His wife, however, is. By our laws, if you marry someone from another country they become a US Citizen. By their laws, you become a member of their family, one of their people. And it would be they who would intern his body in tomb of her family. Daniel told me this while I was treating him for staff burns over a month... ago." Janet paused in her talk, a distant look coming over her. She took a shuddering breath before blowing it out quickly. "I'm sorry, but is that all you wanted to talk about? I really have to get back to work."

"Yes. I do not require anything further." Turning away, he was about to leave when he caught himself. Martouf glanced over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Janet took a minute to collect herself and brush her clothes down. "It is going to be okay. I will get through this. I always get through this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He opened his eyes for the first time of his own will. Expecting the demon that had claimed control of him to seize back the reins, he flinched. When nothing came, he felt oddly empty. They said the absence of pain was almost as great as the pain itself. For the first time in his life, Major Louis Ferretti understood what that meant.

Tears stung his eyes and he automatically reached up to wipe them away. Seeing his hand responding of his own will made them come faster. Turning it over, he sniffed. "God, that is a beautiful thing."

"There are no such things." The voice seemed to come from a viper, complete with hissing letters.

Ferretti glanced up to see a woman he had never seen before standing over him with a piece of equipment he recognized all too well. He tried to smack her hand away, but she caught his arm and pushed it back down to his side. "What do you want with me?"

"You will be silent until I am completely sure that the vile ka'muk was removed." Her blue eyes glowed white in anger. Tapping the hand device, with the ribbon device, she ran it over his face. The golden light from her palm flowed through him.

Unlike the previous experiences, this did not hurt. Ferretti thought it almost tickled, but the fluttering was all in his head, literally. After a moment the warm light blinked out and her hand was removed from his field of vision. He tried sitting up again, finding she was out of reach. "What is going on here?"

"The Ash'rak has been removed. You may go." Anise removed the central crystal from her ribbon device and placed it at the center of her control board of crystals. Immediately, the board lit up and several other crystals sunk in to the device. When she didn't hear movement, she turned back to look at Ferretti. "The exit is that way. Be sure to cloth yourself."

Lou glanced down at his body and quickly covered himself. Sliding off the bed, he quickly ran out the door into a locker room.

Ignoring the slap of bare feet on the floor, Anise continued to check over her readings. She growled in disgust over the lost opportunity to gather information from the now dead Ash'rak. Gathering the consul's top, she slammed it shut and twisted the locking mechanism.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Command Staff had gathered in the conference room with the ruling Council of the Tok'ra and Major Davis. General Hammond was not a bit surprised to see his second in command supporting a few new bruises and bandages. Apparently he still hadn't learned to keep his mouth shut. They had gathered there to announce the president's decision about the proposed alliance. Had he not known the beings across from him were millennia old aliens, he would think them eccentric new agers.

Perseus was now in purple robes, a crystal around his neck. Saroush was in a matching colored blouse and skirt. Garshaw was wrapped in a black kimono engraved in silver. Then there were the other five people he didn't recognize. He would have to take their word that these scantly clad beings were in fact high ranking beings and not whores. Apparently the vanity of the Goa'uld was not limited to those claiming to be gods.

On his right sat Major Davis, next was Major Maybourne and finally, Dr. Fraiser. On his left sat Colonel O'Niell, followed by Sargent Silar, and last Dr. Beltran. The last member of their command staff seemed about to kill over from a heart attack brought on by the beings in front of him. Hammond frowned at him, he would have to seek a replacement scientist at the earliest convenience.

Clearing his throat to get their attention, Hammond smiled genially. "Well, I would like to thank all of you for coming here on such short notice. I know you wish to be among your people getting things ready to move to your new home. I have some good news for you in that regard. Your new home is ready for settlement and exploration."

High Councilor Perseus smile gratefully, inclining his head in acceptance. He gestured for the others to keep their peace. "We are most appreciative of this, General."

"It is the least we could do. You have delivered back to us Major Ferretti. He has been debriefed and expressed his gratitude." Hammond felt the need to make this as much ass kissing as possible. If they were going to accept his offer, it had to look like they were doing him the favor.

Garshaw inclined her head with a slight smile. "We are happy to be of service. I am only sorry that it had to be under these circumstances."

George shook his head. There was no need for apologizes anymore. "Don't be. More good has come out of this than tragedy."

Raising his hand, Jack shook to fingers to get their attention. "Let us not forget those we have lost in these recent events and those who are responsible."

"He is correct, General. We must be sure to thank the Goa'uld for their actions." Teal'c's smile made even a few of the Tok'ra uneasy. His intentions were clear and left Jack biting back his response.

After shifting uneasily, Jack sat back in his chair and folded his arms. He began to spin it from side to side in thought. "Just how long will it take you fellas to move to the new world?"

"A matter of hours." Saroush was the one to answer this time. She knew what he was trying to do and decided it would be best if she dealt with him. "We have the ability to grow a new home to suit our needs in a fraction of that time. The rest will be spent, as you say, 'moving in'."

"General." Garshaw closed her eyes and let her head drop signaling Josef was now in control. "We feel it best if this request came from a more human appeal."

Sitting at attention, General Hammond gave her his undivided attention. A sick twisting of his stomach signaled the next bit of news would not be to his liking.

"Martouf has asked that we be allowed to bring the body of your friend Daniel back with us through the Chappa'ai. He wishes to honor the request of the deceased and return his body home, back to Abydos." Josef sat back at the angered glares from Jack and Dr. Beltran.

"Absolutely not! That little wormy bastard isn't going to lay another hand on him!" When there was no response to back him up, Jack turned to Hammond. "Tell me you aren't thinking of allowing them to fuck with his body, General. Say what we are all thinking. It's real easy, n-o, two little letters, one little word."

Closing his eyes, Hammond fiddled with the papers on the table. "I am sorry, Jack, but it is a possibility we must consider. In Dr. Jackson's file, it does specifically say he wished to be buried among his wife's people. Also, the gate to Abydos is blocked on their end, we can hardly go back."

"Yeah, but to let them take him?" Jack was almost livid now. His hands itched to pound on the table. "Sir, with all do respect, that is passing the buck! Not to mention the fact that Marty guy has a thing for touching Daniel's body! Who knows what weird sorta fetish he has." Leaning on the table now, he clenched his fist around a pen until it groaned under the pressure.

"We have anticipated this, General Hammond." Josef, feeling confident once more, decided to press the issue. "All who wish to accompany the body may do so. We have a Tel'tac at our disposal and it would be no trouble at all to take along a few of your personnel to say their final good byes."

General Hammond faced Jack. "Well, Colonel?"

Jack sat there. He knew the little bastards had planned this and out maneuvered him. The only problem was he couldn't see their angle clearly. Certainly, there was the need to retrieve the damned snake still inside Daniel, but there was something else going on. From what he had seen, these people were too damned paranoid to just squander resources like this. Grinding his teeth, he nodded once.

"Very well, it is settled." Standing, Josef signaled for her fellow councilors to join her. "The Tel'tac shall arrive at the new home world in two days time. Our preparations for the journey shall be ready by then. I respectfully request that all your traditions concerning the body not including the burial be handled in that time."

"I'll see to it." Janet looked to the general. When he nodded, she returned his gesture.

"Oh, there is one more thing." Garshaw was now speaking, using her own base tones. "The people of Abydos have a strict code of conduct concerning the dead. You must not alter Dr. Jackson's body in any form. Only their priests are allowed to remove his organs for entombment." Upon seeing the queazy looks of the SGC, she gave a faint smile. "I take it you do not remove the organs before burial?"

"No, we don't," Jack snapped.

"Hmm, most unusual." Inclining her head, Garshaw bowed slightly to the General. "We must get back to our people. If you will excuse us."

"Of course." Hammond watched as they filed from the room in almost single file. When the last of them had departed, he nodded to the SF to close the door.

Jack was the first to speak after the door was locked. "I don't like it, sir. We shouldn't trust them, they're Goa'uld!"

"I concur with Colonel O'Niell. However, I also must point out, that though I do not completely trust them, it is only because they have yet to prove themselves in battle." Teal'c laid his arms on the rest of his chair. Observing the others, he raised an eyebrow. "As has been pointed out, we must begin to form powerful alliances wherever possible."

"What do you think, Major Davis, you are the one who shall be working with them?" Hammond ignored Jack's shocked expression. Giving Davis his undivided attention, he gave the impression of being fully open. "Your input is invaluable."

Before Davis could speak, Jack interrupted. "What does he have to do with this anyways? Until just a few weeks ago I had never heard of this yahoo." He glanced at Davis with a grimace. "No offense, but you're kinda green."

"None taken, you needle dicked, bug fucker." Davis smiled.

"What was that?" Jack searched Davis for any response. He was disappointed by the immaculate presence of the Major.

"I said none taken, sir." Davis ignored the muttering of Colonel O'Niell in favor of returning the General's attention. "I agree with Teal'c's assessment. Though they are turning out better than we had hoped, we should take anything they offer with a grain of salt. Major Ferretti's release was a token of good faith, but not a complete agreement. For all we know, they could take off the moment we turn our backs and we'd see hide nor hair of them ever again."

"You have a point. There is no one hundred percent guarantee. However, that is why you are there. I am sure you can sweet talk them in to remaining if only in spirit." As much as it amused the General to hear his Second in Command's teeth grind, it was getting a bit out of hand. Sighing, he decided it was best to humor the ass before he started braying again. It was way past time to get the Colonel some free time. "Major Davis is the person who has been responsible for keeping the Stargate Program open these past several weeks. In fact, that nice shiny bonus you are so pleased with, he is also responsible for."

Dr. Beltran finally blew his top. How could these people sit here and debate the use of a man when one of their own laid dead in the morgue by the hands of the very people they are trying to promote? Standing up, he slammed his fists on the table. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Is there not a decent bone in your despicable bodies? Dr. Jackson isn't even cold yet and you are already planning promotions and pissing about the presence of a rival."

"Sit down, Doctor." This was going to be a constant battle, George just knew. It always happened when a prominent member was lost, especially if that person was a civilian. "We are well aware what Dr. Jackson's loss means. However, this is a military base, we can't just cease to function, even for a moment. Life continues, we grieve and move on. The life of a soldier means you learn to accept loss."

"Well I am not! I will never get used to it, I refuse! General, if being a part of the SGC means I lose what is left of my humanity, then perhaps I should leave." Turning, he was shocked to see his way blocked by Teal'c. "What do you want?"

"For all your knowledge, you are a fool. I agree, it is best you leave." Twisting to the side, he let the man pass him, then followed him to the door. After opening the door, he ushered the man from the room and firmly shut it behind him. He returned to the table and sat down. "I am sorry, General Hammond, but I could not sit idly by and allow that man to accuse you of being any less a human for not being beholdent unto his beliefs."

"Way to go, T." Jack gave his team mate a thumbs up.

"I did not do it for recognition, O'Niell. You have done the same for me in the presence of far more dangerous of foes." Tilting his chair back, Teal'c focused his attention on the General. "Perhaps, he is not the right person to fill the position left by Daniel Jackson."

Nodding, General Hammond glanced to each member of his staff. "I agree, Teal'c. At the moment, though, he is the best we have. That will change very soon. In fact, I will be contacting Dr. Katherine Langford in regards to a new replacement. Besides, she will want to know about Dr. Jackson."

"Speaking of, Daniel, sir, I request permission to join the group leaving with the body to say my good byes in person." Dr. Fraiser was almost as shocked as the others by her request.

"Get Dr. Warner to take your place. Tell those others who wish to join you to get me the request forms and I'll approve them. Any one else here wish to go? Jack?" Hammond glanced over at his silent second.

"No, sir. I must respectfully decline. I said my good byes already." Jack kept his gaze directly on the clock.

"Are you certain? He was your friend, Colonel. We can get along without you long enough to..." Hammond was cut off by Jack's cutting motion.

Jack shook his head in denial. "Send Teal'c. Someone's got to stay here and take care of Major Carter. T can make sure that the Goa'uld don't molest Daniel any further."

"They are not Goa'uld, O'Niell."

"Can it, Teal'c. You can call a snake whatever you want, that doesn't change the fact it's still a snake."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The chanting filled the cement room as three women and two men in white robes washed the body of Dr. Jackson. Smoke from brazers filled with incense covered the room in a haze. After they had scrubbed the body from head to toe with the honey waters, they dried him with white lennons.

After they finished, they took the clothes and tossed them in a fire pit to be burned later. Three urns were placed on the slab around the body. Inside was a mixture of ash and spices. Cold water was dumped in the urns and mixed with a reed. The three women each took a fragment of the reed and dipped one end in the mixture. They turned back to his body and began inscribing the words from the book of the dead on his skin.

Their movements were sure, speaking of long practice and clear intent. Slowly, the art and hieroglyphics took shape. After the words had been inscribed, the women stepped back and removed the urns. A set of six urns on each side of the body were put in their place. Water was added to the mixtures.

The two men mixed the colors each with a different reed. When they had finished, they picked up small brushes made from human hair and balsa wood. Dipping in the colors, they spread the dyes inside the hieroglyphics, filling out the images. Soon after they finished, the urns were removed and the body allowed to dry.

After the dyes dried, the five returned, bringing with them bundles of cloth and a wooden scepter. The bundles were placed on a table next to the body for later use. The head priest brought the wood scepter above his head and closed his eyes. His fellow priests picked up wooden sticks and began beating them in tune with a chant he started.

The priest brought the scepter down in an arc and jammed it in the mouth of the body. He used the flat end to pry the nearly frozen flesh apart. When it was completely open, he pulled out the scepter and shook it three times. His chanting ended in time with the beat.

From outside the autopsy room, General Hammond, SG-1, and half the base's top officers watched through the one way mirror as Daniel's body was wrapped in the Egyptian Cotton. Under the first layer was tied in herbs and a few trinkets sacred to Daniel including a golden necklace from Sha're. When they completed the second layer, several poems chosen by the gathered people were included in the wrappings. The third layer was more herbs and a hand full of scarabs. The fourth and final layer held nothing in it, but was painted in blue and wrapped in a beaded funeral shawl. The shawl was sealed in place with melted wax and six scarab pens.

After the body had been sealed, it was placed inside the wooden sarcophagus that had been hand carved and assembled by Teal'c. The lid was placed on and locked in place with plant fiber ropes woven through the lid and base. When the final knot had been tied, the priests blew out the braziers and opened the ventilation to clear out the smoke.

The priests walked from the room and left the door open for the gathered people to visit the body. Several people came in trailed a hand over the smooth finished sarcophagus, placing a flower or other memento on top. The last through the line was Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Janet, and General Hammond.

Jack stood off to the side while Sam was eased by Teal'c over to lay a single rose on the box. When she had placed kiss upon her palm then to the box, she turned to Teal'c and he helped her back in to her wheel chair. She smiled as he patted her shoulder. "That really looks like him, Teal'c, did you paint it yourself?"

"I did not. It was, in fact, Major Castleman who procured the colorings needed and painted the lid. I merely added the ritual symbols to aid him to his final rest." When she nodded in understanding, he pushed her chair around the table and out the door.

Janet came to stand next to the sarcophagus, hands in her pockets and head lowered. "I, uh, wish there was more I could have done for you, Daniel. Losing you was the first time I have ever actually cried over losing a patient. As a doctor, we are taught that we can't save them all and that loss is something we will have to deal with over time. As a base physician, you'd think I would have gotten used to this by now. But I haven't and it's just so hard..." her voice cracked up and she glanced up to hold back the tears.

Clearing her throat, Janet continued. "It's hard to say good bye to a friend, one whom I've shared so much with over the past year. Despite the fact that most of your visits weren't your fault, I never grew tired of patching you up. You were one of the more pleasant members of SG-1 to deal with." A snort behind her reminded Janet she wasn't alone. After taking a deep breath, she nodded in thought. "This is getting a little long winded, so I'll wrap it up. Wherever you are out there in this big Universe, I hope you are happier there. We'll continue on hoping that this really was for the best and not just some damned random accident that never should have happened. And, uh, I think I'm done now. Go in peace, Daniel."

Hammond watched her place a kiss upon the coffin before quickly walking from the room. When all that were left was him and Jack, George stepped up to the table and rested a hand on top of the painted sarcophagus. He ran his fingers slowly over the smooth surface, tracing the outlines of the painted face. Tapping it a few times gently, he smiled and snorted. With a final tap, he placed his hands back in his pockets and drifted from the room.

Jack stood there, silently staring at the coffin. Time seemed to pass for an eternity. Without a word, he walked out.

The five priests walked back in the room and headed for the coffin. Behind them entered Martouf, Perseus, and Garshaw.

Garshaw's hands tensely held at her sides, she gestured at the coffin. "Be quick about it. We do not have much time."

The Tok'ra priests quickly set to work untying the knots on the sarcophagus. When they had removed the ropes, they took off the lid and pulled out the body. In its place they stuck several stones from a box hidden under the table. They quickly stuck Daniel's body in the box that had held the stones and sealed the lid in place with a twist of the mongoose symbol on top. After replacing the lid, they threaded the ropes through the coffin and tied the knots once more.

Garshaw turned to Martouf as the priests hauled the stone's box from the room with Daniel's body. "You had better be correct about this. If you fail and they find out, I will gladly hand you over to them."

"I will not. This can be done and will be." Martouf glanced one last time at the sarcophagus and smiled. "The Jaffa did a remarkable job for such a short time."

"We would have done no less for your mate. Jolinar was a great part of the resistance long before even we came along." Turning on her heel, Garshaw headed for the door. She stopped just inside the jam. "It is best you do not speak of Dr. Jackson again, nor confront his former friends. I am ordering you through the Chappa'ai with the first group to the new home world."

"As you wish." Nodding once, he followed her through the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry listened to the irate senator on the other end of the line with a look of amusement. There were days when it was just so good to be him. When the man was just about to reach a crescendo, Harry hit the disconnect button. "Stick that up your chimney, you old wind bag."

"You know, that could very well have ended your career." Paul Davis grimaced at the idea of his own career. Tomorrow he would be leaving with the mourners and the first ambassadorial mission to the Tok'ra's home. One of the reasons he was having lunch with this man was the fact he knew the Major was well aware of General Hammond's ambitions. Another factor was that he was the only man on the base at the moment with a sense of humor.

Snorting, Harry picked up his fork and stuck a piece of pie in his mouth. After finishing, he wiped with a napkin and pushed the plate away. "It has always been my good fortune to have higher friends than him and it pisses him off."

"Just how do you know Senator Dale Montrose? It has been my understanding you stuck to the seedier side of the senatorial committees. You've never struck me as the type to support ultra right wing fuck headed conservatives." Davis picked up his drink and sucked on the straw until there was nothing left in the glass. Frowning, he put it back down and wiped his hands on his pants.

Maybourne watched him with a slight frown of his own. "You've the habits of a marine."

"Thanks, my father is one." Putting the cup back in the McDonald's bag, Paul wadded it up and threw it in the trash can. He was about to make a score sound when a burp came out instead. "Good one!"

Still looking a little perturbed, Harry swiveled his chair to the side. "Yes, well, that being as it may, I have the manners of a genteel. My father saw to that."

"Who is your father?" Picking at his teeth, Paul laid back in his chair and threw an arm over the back.

Now smiling, Harry placed his feet on the desk top. "Senator Dale Montrose."

Paul froze mid check. Blinking, he narrowed his eyes in concentration. "No shit?"

"Maybourne is my mother's name. They weren't married when she had me and his original wife divorced him for my existence. They married, he changed my last name. I turned eighteen, I changed it back. He disowned me and has tried to ruin my career ever since." Crossing his legs, Harry folded his arms behind his head. "You know, my maternal grand father used to say the biggest piles of shit grew the prettiest of flowers. Of course he always said it to my father. Yet, some how, I still don't think he understands what he meant."

Eyeing the other man speculatively, he let a small smile pass. "You know, I'm not sure if I should believe you and laugh, or call you a liar and laugh."

"What's it matter, you still get a laugh." Raising his eyebrows, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"For a temporary posting, you've rooted yourself in here quite well." Paul gave the man a shrewd look. This was going to be the moment of truth. "Who do you think is going to take my post when I leave tomorrow?"

Harry shrugged. "My sources say Major Freemont from the Army Division. He's on SG-8 as part of the archeology team. A quiet officer that keeps his head down, his nose out of other people's business."

"Sounds like the perfect mole."

Smiling, Maybourne sat up and pulled his feet from the desk. "Oh, he is, he is. They got him so well trained, I'd bet good money he'd roll over and play dead if you knew the right words."

"Then what do you suggest we do about him?" This would be the final time he tested the Major. If Harry was going to do something, it would be now.

"We watch him carefully. When he finally reveals his sources; which he will do very shortly because their kind never have the patience for a long term operation when things start to go their way; he and all his little people will be crushed under my boot. Then I can go back to Area 51 with the thought that the SGC is my new best friends and the knowledge that Jack is burning with hatred because he owes me one."

"Sounds like a plan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

General Hammond stood at ease while the parade of Tok'ra, Base personnel, and Scientists escorted the sarcophagus up the gate ramp. He would have had an honor guard here but for the fact Daniel Jackson was not military. It gauled him that Senator Kinsey had had the president pull rank on this decision. Rules were that only a military burial would receive the honor guard and all that it entailed.

He wasn't the only one that felt this way. Several personnel had taken to wearing black bands around their arms, even the scientists. Dr. Fraiser, Teal'c and Major Davis were the only senior base members heading with the funeral procession. Janet turned to look one last time at her daughter who was in Captain Carter's arms. She blew her a kiss and waved good bye.

The group started to move forward as the pall bearers holding the sarcophagus moved through the gate. As the last of them disappeared through the gate, Janet faced forward. She adjusted her pack strap and the scarf around her hair. Where they were going the women wore their hair in such clothing and she was going to have to get used to it. The five days it would take to transport Daniel's body would be plenty of time to train herself.

When the last of his people had passed through the gate, Hammond signaled for the gate to be shut down. The air in the room seemed to become stifling and many people fled through the open doors. George was one of the few who remained to stare at the gate. In his mind, it was finally over. Dr. Jackson was now truly gone and things would go on.

Sam tapped Cassie so she would stand up from her lap. Major Castleman stood behind her, pushing her chair while the little girl led the way from the gate room. It bothered her that the Colonel hadn't even bothered to show up for the final procession. He hadn't said one word about Daniel in her presence since he died. That had been five days ago.

She knew he was grieving for their friend in his own way, but it was at least polite to acknowledge he had existed. People didn't drop out of existence because they died. Daniel had made an impact in their lives, he had existed. It worried her that Jack seemed to forget that little bit of information. When Cassie tugged on her hand, she smiled despite the pain. "What say we stop by the commissary and grab a bite to eat."

Major Castleman was about to object, but Sam gave him a stern look. "As you wish, Captain."

Hammond watched them go. He knew it was part of the process. He knew it all forwards and backwards. Old relationships died, new ones formed, people changed to accommodate, never the same twice. Staring at his command, Hammond knew this was a turning point in the war with the Goa'uld.

The war was far from over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saroush glanced about the small room with resignation. This was it, the final place she would probably ever live. In some way it was comforting to know that the travels, the constant running was finally over. In another, it felt like a betrayal of everything she had lived for, giving up before the fight was over. Either way, she had made her choice and planned to enjoy what little there was left in her life.

"Daunting, isn't it." George stood in the doorway, bottle of whiskey in hand. "I brought you a little house warming gift. Its a tradition here on Earth."

"I know this custom, we had it when I was here too." Walking over to Hammond, she reached out and accepted the bottle. "This is something I will never get used to, Earth language. These words are so indecipherable to me."

Chuckling, George read the label and shook his head. "I have trouble sometimes myself. These days it grows harder to read these new labels. The writing itself could be an ancient language." Taking the cap off, he sniffed it and handed it back to her. "Despite the label, it is good whiskey."

Saroush sniffed at it and smiled. "Did you know I was almost two thousand years before I first tasted alcohol? It was very bad, a local creation that had probably killed the maker from the flavor. I believe the only reason I survived was my healing ability."

"I remember the first time I tried this stuff, I felt like I was gonna cough up a lung. It was probably the fact it was cheap and I was celebrating a recent promotion. Until that point, I had stuck with the small stuff, nothing stronger than beer." Whistling, he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out two glasses. After pouring two fingers in each glass, he turned around to hand Saroush one. "This, I can tell you, is better by far."

"Well I would certainly hope so." Taking the offered glass, she eyed it wearily then held it high. "To whatever deity you believe in, may it save you from bad drink!"

"Amen." Tossing back his drink, he growled in appreciation. "Now that is good."

"I concur." She held out her glass for more. "Tell me, General Hammond, what made you decide I could stay here?"

Frowning, he poured her two more fingers. Then he poured himself some more and sat the bottle down. "At the time, it seemed the right thing to do. You wouldn't be safe in our world, too many unknowns. Add to that fact the knowns and your alien status, it was just safer for you."

"Probably a wise decision. There is little I can do to aid you, but where I may, I wish to be of service." Taking a sip of the whiskey, she smiled at the glass. "This is quite good."

"Thank you, on both accounts. I will take that in to advisement. I am sure we could use your help on several things. Wait until tomorrow, I'll have my aid draw up some papers." Holding up his glass, he clinked them together. "Tonight, we are here to drink and tell stories."

"All right." Taking another sip of the whiskey, she folded her hand under the glass. "What would you like to hear?"

"Whatever comes to mind. Part of our drinking customs is to share tells." Smiling, he sat down in a chair at the table in the room. "Take for instance, there was this man I knew, he could do the damnedest thing with two glasses of whiskey, a leather belt, and a bar of soap..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orange light shot straight through the opaque gel to the corpse inside. Its low hum filled the entire crystal room, causing the walls to echo with sympathetic vibrations.

A staff with a pronged head extended in to the gel from the head of the tank. Electricity flashed from the head and rendered the gel in to liquid. The corpse twitched from the exposure to the energy. Life flowed through the cells reanimating them.

Daniel's eyes shot open and he took in a deep breath of the liquid. The action caused the liquid to fill his lungs and he shot up in the tank. Hanging over the edge, he coughed up the liquid. His horse coughs forced blood to his ears and blotted out all sound.

The orange light faded and the healing crystals rose back in to the ceiling. Slowly, the rejuvenation liquid drained from the tank and warm water replaced it. A single figure entered the chamber carrying a wash cloth and woven robes.

Closing his eyes, Daniel laid back in the tank to let the liquid be washed from his body. The familiar, strong hands that ran the cloth over his body made him sigh. Opening his eyes, Daniel smiled at his mate. "Martouf."

"Do not speak, Jolinar, you are still very weak." His smile grew in brilliance as Daniel nodded and closed his eyes again. Martouf continued to run the cleaning cloth over Daniel's body, taking great care to massage the muscles and joints. When it came to cleaning the parts that were not normal to his memory of Jolinar, he turned a blind eye.

Daniel hummed in pleasure. He coughed a little before settling down again. Laying back, the water just barely covered his ear drums. The hollow sound of the water in his ears made the world dim and peaceful. With a slight surprise, he realized there was a tiny charge to the water. "Why am I in a Kolat tank?"

Martouf watched him, his mouth tight in a frown. Reluctantly, he decided to answer the question. "Your host suffered an attack, you were physically dead."

"Host?" Sitting up, Daniel examined his body. Floating in the water between his legs was a surprise. "I am male?"

"Yes, do you not remember taking a new host?" Frowning, Martouf turned away and headed for the controls of the machine. He activated the screen. Several symbols floated down and to the left across the screen. "This should not be. The process was to restore all of your memory."

"The human brain is very delicate, we can not be completely accurate." Having been alerted by Martouf's activating of the memory core, Anise entered the chamber with data pad in hand. "Despite my advanced knowledge, there are even some things that are beyond my capabilities, for now."

Daniel smirked. "You still haven't learned the meaning of modesty, I see."

Anise turned away from Martouf in a swift gesture that almost sent the device in her hand flying. Narrowing her eyes in displeasure, she took a step towards Daniel. "Modesty is a tactic promoted to keep the herds in corral. I have no need for it."

"And unchecked arrogance is the weakness of the oppressors." With careless grace, Daniel eased himself from the chamber and slid to the floor. He slipped twice before gaining his footing. When he was sure of his stance, he stared at Martouf expectantly. "I am sure whatever damage that still remains can be healed by myself in time. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go lay down."

Smiling, Martouf left the console to come back to Daniel's side. "Certainly. Let me help you back to our rooms."

"That sounds good to me." Daniel wrapped one arm around Martouf's shoulders while the other gripped tight to the hand that slid around his waist. In a force of habit, he leaned in closer to Martouf and inhaled the scent of his mate. The familiar blush of his lover made him smile. "I am ready now."

Clearing his throat, Martouf glanced to the rigid Anise. "If you will excuse us, I must see to Jolinar's needs." Without waiting for her acceptance, he started moving, guiding Daniel from the room.

Over Martouf's shoulder, Daniel glimpsed Anise in full rage, eyes glowing and lips tightening. His own eyes glowed in acceptance of her challenge. It seemed he could not go away for even a short time without that child interfering with his relationship. Silently, he wondered what kind of damage she had inflicted upon Martouf.

As they walked slowly from the healing chamber, he came out in to primary corridors. It bothered him that the host was completely silent, but if it was so brain damaged, then it might be a blessing. A simple minded host was not a problem for a Goa'uld, but if a Tok'ra was caught unwary, it could cost them their life. The perceptions of the host were those of that symbiot. If at all muddled, decisions could not be made with a one hundred percent certainty and that was also fatal.

Deciding it was best not to mention this fact to Martouf, he smiled at his lover. Martouf was no longer a little taller. They were about the same height, in fact, he might be a little taller. Arching his back, he straightened his posture. It had been a while since he had a tall host.

The first person they encountered merely raised an eyebrow at Daniel's lack of clothing, but made no mention of it. The second did. She was little pleased to see Daniel in his natural state.

"Dr. Jackson, I presume. From what I understand of your people's customs, it is not common for you to walk around in a bare state. While it can be relaxing at times, it is very distracting." Garshaw caught his lack of recognition and shifted her attention to Martouf. "Can he understand a word I said?"

"Perfectly," Daniel responded. "I am simply curious as to who you are referring. From the way you are speaking, it is my host, however, I can not assume to answer. I have no memory of being among his people or having taken a new host."

"This is very serious. What is the last that you can recall." Moving closer, she took Daniel's arm in her hand comfortingly.

Daniel glanced down at her hand and released Martouf's hand to pat her on the shoulder. "Do not worry, young one, I am still in complete control of myself. I remember enough of my mission and will be ready to debrief after a short rest."

His words set her on edge. "Then you know who it was that ordered the Ash'rak to hunt you down and kill your previous host?"

Daniel's eyes flashed in anger, his voice lowering in the Goa'uld vocals. "I do."

Stepping back, Garshaw released his arm and nodded her acceptance. "Very well, we shall see you in the Council chamber in ten hours."

Closing his eyes in annoyance, Daniel took a deep breath. "That will be acceptable. I shall see you then. If you will excuse us, we wish to adjourn to our room."

"Of course." Garshaw watched them go, keeping a special eye on Jolinar's new host. He was standing tall and self assured, very much like the operative she remember from their last encounter. Too much like her. There wasn't a single shred of the current host in his actions as far as she could tell. This would have to be watched more closely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Janet laid her head on the cold basin of the toilet and tried not to let the tears come again. She had been alternating puking and crying for the past hour and it was getting old fast. No knowing what the hell was wrong with her, she had decided to take a shower. The only good thing about this friggen alien ship was the fact it had running hot water. When she got out, she had swooned and rushed for the toilet.

Now, she was wondering if it was too late to ask them to turn around. The morning of the third day out and all was not well. They had another thirty-six hours before they reached Abydos by transport. Once there, they would put Daniel's dead ass in the ground and she could get back to her infirmary. Growling, she surged over the toilet and let loose another blow.

Deciding she was in a rather pissed off mood, she shakily stood up and turned to the wash basin to wash her face. She caught her reflection in the multitude of mirrors that lined the bathroom and grimaced. One, for the simple fact the Goa'uld vanity was too gaudy, and two, because she looked like hell.

She quickly washed the spit from her face and splashed water on her neck to cool herself down. After wiping the last of the water from her face and body, she picked up her clothes. There was no need for a bra on this mission, so she had left the extras back home. Her clothes were loose and flowing so it was easier to wear them.

The last to be donned were the leather boots, military edition. It would be a long time before she got another chance to wear them, so she was taking every advantage to put them on. So much nicer than those damned heels she was forced to wear by the dress code. Can't have a doctor wearing combat boots, it sends the wrong message.

Chuckling to herself, Janet burped and spit the bile in the sink. Damn flavor was going to be with her all morning if she didn't get it out soon. Opening the door lock, she was about run over by two of the scientists holding themselves. They pushed her and her clothes out of the bathroom and locked it tight behind them.

Janet stared in stunned silence at the long line that had formed. "Something I can help you with, ladies and gentleman?" The room went quiet. With a grunt of satisfaction, she walked down passed them towards the cargo bay and the sleeping quarters aligned there in.

The bay had been converted in to barracks by the Tok'ra for transport missions. Hers was by the doors leading in to the cockpit. Teal'c's was across from hers. Above her was Dr. Shijva, another archeologist. Glancing up at the snoring old man, she smiled at him. He had spent most of the time sleeping, claiming it was a welcome rest. She believed it was just his age catching up with him after a life in field work.

Sitting on Teal'c's bunk was Major Davis and Teal'c. They were in deep discussion that ended when she rounded the corner.

"Don't stop on my account." Putting down her clothes and amenities in the rack at the foot of her bed, Janet adjusted the scarf in her hair. "What is so interesting to you two?"

Davis glanced at Teal'c before licking his lips in thought. "Um, nothing really. I was just curious as to what Jaffa customs were."

"Indeed. I am more than happy to explain the ways of my people to one such as you. Your thoughts and insights are most welcome. I find it a pleasant change from the more stifling rules your people adhere to." Teal'c smiled serenely at Major Davis and Dr. Fraiser. "It has been quite sometime since anyone has asked of my customs. Daniel Jackson was the last to inquire."

"Hmm. Just what sorta customs were you curious about?" Janet sat down on the bed and laid back against the wall.

"Oh, nothing, just things." Scooting away from Teal'c, Paul put his hands on either side of him to help him stand. Moving over to Janet's bunk, he plopped down and scooted back to sit beside her. "Tell me, Janet, just what took you so long this morning? This makes three days in a row."

Janet raised an eyebrow, then two when Teal'c mimicked Davis' movements locking her on the other side. Facing ahead, she raised her head. "Nothing, just things."

"Uh hunh." Joining her in staring ahead, Paul sighed. After a few minutes of quiet, he asked, "are you pregnant?"

At the same time she asked, "are you gay?"

Neither of them spoke in the shocked silence.

Smiling, Teal'c folded his arms over his chest. "I believe the answer is yes to both questions."

All three sat there staring ahead not speaking. Above them Dr. Shijva laid staring up at the ceiling, wide eyed. This was definitely not what he had in mind coming on this trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam tooled around with the small device the Tok'ra had given her. Apparently it ran on just a small grain of Naquadah and the power cell would last a hundred years. The only problem was what the hell it did. She frowned when yet another sequence of buttons died out.

After three days of tinkering with it, there was almost nothing to show for it. She could get its controls to light up, but if she hit the wrong button, it would die. Trying a random button, she cheered with success when it lit up instead of killing the controls. She now knew the next light sequence to enter.

Tapping on the controls of the circle shaped device, she hit the appropriate code. When the entire board flashed, she cheered. When the entire thing died, she growled in anger. "God damn it! What the hell is wrong with this thing?"

"Yelling at the tech is never a good thing, Carter. It tends to blow up in our face." Jack stepped in to the private burn ward room. When Carter's cursing had woken the other burn patients a third time, Dr. Warner had her moved here and Jack was silently grateful to the man for it. He hated having all those Nasians looking at him, it just creeped him out.

Tossing him the disc, she glared at him. "Here, you deal with it! I've had it with the damned thing."

"Sure, I'll tinker with it, not!" Despite his words, he found that tapping the controls to produce lights in them became quickly addicting. After a minute, he remembered he came there for a reason. "So, Captain, do you know where Cassie is?"

"Yeah, Sargent Davis is teaching her how the gateroom controls operate." Laying back on her pillows with a sigh, Carter closed her eyes. It was about time to begin relaxing anyways, her burns were bothering her. She should never had agreed to watch Cassie, it was doing what the burns, countless Jaffa, and several threats of imminent destruction had failed. To drive her to completely nuts!

Unable to keep his eyes off the device, he quickened his reflexes he had developed from countless hours of video games with Teal'c, and the countless hours he been practicing to beat Teal'c. Not that he ever succeeded, the Jaffa was a friggen genius at the games. His actions increased until it had taken all his concentration again.

"Sir, is there a reason you came here, aside from playing with that?" She didn't really want to know. But if he asked her about Cassie, she knew it couldn't be good.

"Yeah, apparently she locked Walter out of the computer and the General is about to demote him back to private." Jack hit several buttons at once and the entire game lit up.

Music started playing from the device and a holographic image of a snake appeared above the controls. "Kest Uman, Kree!"

"Sweet!" Running his fingers through the snake, Jack smirked. "Apparently I beat it."

"What?" Sam's eyes opened and she stared at him in shock.

"I won the game. Kest Uman, Kree. Teal'c says that means, 'you have won, this time.' It is the only way I will know I have ever beat him. You know, for a guy with no sense of humor, he is a real smart ass when he wants to be." Shrugging, he handed the disc back to Carter and headed for the door. As he opened it with a key card, he turned back to her. "Oh, the general says come get the kid or he will do something really unpleasant."

Sam only nodded in dumb struck silence. It was a game. It was a game and Jack had beaten it. Jack had beaten it in under a two minutes and she had been working on it for four days... With a growl of rage she hurled the disc at the closed door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The seven members of the Tok'ra Grand Council assembled in the Council chamber behind their crystal table. Aligned in order of importance, Garshaw was at the very end. She stood almost alone from the rest, her presence almost unfelt by the others. She would play arbiter for the victim. On the opposite side of her stood Joren, the newest member. He would play arbiter for the symbiot.

Perseus, in the middle, clanged his stone sphere to bring to order the proceedings. "Garshaw, you may begin."

Inclining her head, Garshaw turned to face the gathered members. "You are here to judge whether the host and the symbiot known respectively as Dr. Jackson and Jolinar are to be separated and the symbiot executed. I, having no personal knowledge of the host, must separate fact from the fiction. It is my intention that Jolinar did willfully possess an unwilling host and I will prove this."

Joren acknowledged the Council with a nod. "I, as a close confidant of Jolinar, intend to prove that he was incapable of controlling his actions."

A murmur ran through the gathered Tok'ra in the remaining Council chamber.

Perseus slammed the sphere to quiet them. "You do not contest the fact that Jolinar took his current host by force?"

"That is not in question. His state of being, however, is. It is my personal belief that Jolinar would never knowingly take an unwilling host." Inclining his head and sneering at the snort from a few of the gathered, Joren moved to stand in front of the Council. "That Jolinar took Dr. Jackson as host is a fact that is proven by the very existence of that person among us. That it was done so forcefully has been expressed to us by our new allies on numerous occasions. But what none, until now, have been able to determine was Jolinar's state of mind when he took Dr. Jackson. Or should I say, lack there of."

Perseus gave a preemptive bang of the sphere. Turning to Joren, he gave the man a hard stare. "What proof do you have of this?"

Smiling, Joren turned to face one of the gathered Tok'ra. "Please come forward and present your findings."

Anise stood up from the gathered number. Moving to the Council table, she set down on the center of it a small holographic projection device. She activated it with a wave of her hand over the central crystal. A base outline came online showing a human brain with a symbiot wrapped around the stem. "What you see here are the results of the pre-healing Jolinar. From this, the evidence presented by the Tau'ri healer, and the results of the Kolat tank there is only one conclusion I have been able to draw. Jolinar did not take the host willingly, that is, Jolinar was unwilling, not just the host."

"Explain!" Perseus' eyes glowed in outrage.

"Jolinar has no memory of the host's existence. In fact, Jolinar has no memory of ever having to leave Rosha because of the Ash'rak." Straightening her posture under their shocked gaze, she continued on undaunted. "The Tau'ri healer said that Jolinar died moments after being brought in to her care. That the tests they completed showed there was damage to the host's brain. She also stated that it was partially caused by the fact that the host suffered blunt force trauma to the head from impacting the dialing device.

"It is very simple to draw out the conclusion of Jolinar's last moments from all the gathered evidence. Jolinar was tortured to death by the Ash'rak. The symbiot, out of millennia old instincts, sought out a new host. By this time, Jolinar was beyond all thought and reason. There was no chance that he knew what he was doing." She was about to continue when she was interrupted by the throat clearing of a Council member.

"Do you think that by blinding us with your evidence and statistics that we would so easily forget the most basic of knowledge. A symbiot does not seek out a new host without conscious thought!" To the right of Perseus, towards Garshaw, Councilor Uriel glared at Anise. "If that were true, we all would abandon our hosts when their time of death came near! Do not presume to make fools of this Council."

"It does not fall upon me to do for you what has already been accomplished by yourself." She held up her hands and took a step back when Perseus banged the sphere. "I will not apologize, Councilor Uriel is not the master in this field of study, I am! You will not presume to judge evidence that you could not possibly hope to understand!"

"Then why do you continue to explain if we are so ignorant?" Joren's voice held a note of acid, enough to carry the feelings of the Council.

"My explanation is a translation of the evidence, not a direct telling. If you could understand the evidence as presented, my presence would not be required." Stepping forward again, she stared Joren and Uriel down. "Since I am still here, I suggest you with hold all comments until I am finished." She stood back and waited for their response.

Having had enough, Perseus slammed the sphere down. "All will be silent until after Anise has finished reporting her findings."

"Thank you." With an air of superiority reinstated, Anise turned back to the holo image. "This is an image of the prehealing brain of Dr. Jackson." She waved a hand over the image. It shifted to a new image, the coloring slightly changed. "This is a post healing. Note the similarities between the first and the second. That is damage caused not by, but aided by the presence of the symbiot. There is only one conclusion to be drawn.

"What little damage done by the symbiot upon entering the host was unintentional. There is evidence of wild movements, as if the symbiot was fighting to get in without regard to a host's welfare or its own existence. Had the host not suffered head injuries, there is little doubt he would have lived through the horrific experience. However, since the host did, the presence of the symbiot only served to increase the damage, not heal it as one would expect if the host was taken by a conscious symbiot.

"In fact, the host most assuredly died a slow, painful death. It is a blessing that neither the host nor Jolinar remember the experience. As to why they do not, the damage was done before death, thus could not be healed by the Kolat tank. The cause of death was the slow atrify of the brain, a very unpleasant experience for one such as we, it is unimaginable for the host.

Folding her hands over her chest, Anise turned to face Daniel. "The Kolat tank only heals preserved or living tissue, it is not a sarcophagus, it can not regenerate dead flesh. That you can not remember abandoning Rosha is evidence of the extensive damage done by the Ash'rak. As for why you do not remember taking this new host, that is simple. You were already dead. Given the fact that we take such a long time to break down and degenerate is the only reason your host and you live now for most certainly the host has not higher brain functions. Do you even sense the host's presence?"

Daniel glanced at Martouf, alarm slowly spreading over his face. Composing himself, he stood. He took a steadying breath and shook his head. "No, I do not. The host is completely silent."

The Council chamber was completely silent. In the quiet, several members adjusted their stances uncomfortably.

Garshaw decided someone needed to speak. Clearing her throat to get Anise's attention, she raised a hand to gesture a questioning. "Then what is the verdict, is Jolinar guilty?"

Anise compressed his lips in a thin line of displeasure. It was killing her to admit this, but it was the truth. "In my opinion, based upon the evidence, Jolinar is guilty of only one crime; having survived through extraordinary circumstances. May whatever new nightmares he suffers be weathered by all who care. That is all."

Perseus banged the sphere once more. "Very well, thank you for your assistance in this matter. Having no reason to doubt your findings and opinion, this Council accepts your decision and mandates it. Jolinar, you are free to continue your existence in this host until such time as you are no longer able."

Daniel nodded his acceptance and sat back down on the floor next to Martouf. He leaned in to his mate's touch and took a deep breath.

Garshaw resumed her place at the end of the table as head of the Council. "Now that this matter has been resolved, we must begin the debriefing of our fellow operative. What have you to say on your mission to infiltrate the system lord Cronus, Jolinar?"

Standing again, Daniel came forward to take Anise's place in front of the Council. Clearing his throat, he reached up to adjust something on his face only to find there was nothing there. With a grunt, he dropped his hand and placed it at his side. "It is as much as we expected. The Re'tu have infiltrated and destroyed many of the holdings of the system lords. The court at Amphipalee was summoned to generate ideas on how to deal with this and the threat of the Tau'ri. As was stated in my last report, Apophis is now among their number. If we wished to end the reign of these and many more, it would be best we strike while they are still in attendance."

"The court has already disbanded." Garshaw sighed at her own words, a golden opportunity wasted because of an assassin. "We had hoped you knew what their decision was. I suppose our next course of action is to send an infiltrator to see if we can at least glean that information from them."

"I do have one other piece of information that may prove of some use to us." Daniel smiled at the wary look the Council gave him. There were little more surprises they could take before it became too much. "You can remove Rhea's name from the list of producing queens. She will no longer trouble us by spawning the numbers which hunt us. A conveniently placed Naquadah bomb in her sarcophagus obliterated any traces of her existence."

"And cost you your life at the hands of an Ash'rak." Garshaw nearly came over the table at Daniel. "What you did was foolish at best. Your actions could have caused a backlash against us all. They will be twice as vigilant now!"

"I saw an opportunity to advance the cause and I took it. Do not tell me that none of you would have done the same in my situation. So I was caught before my mission was complete, I accomplished enough that it crippled a system lord. That is what we are doing, fighting to destroy them at every chance we get." When they were silent, Daniel's eyes glowed and he turned away. Storming from the chamber, he ignored the calls of the Council.

Garshaw turned to the Council and silenced them with a gesture. "What Jolinar did was very foolish, but he is correct. It is time we took a more active roll in wiping out the infestation that is the Goa'uld. However, we do not take these dangerous risks without first contacting the Council! There are always circumstances that we as individuals can not consider that the Council as a whole will. Any further decisions will be made by us. This Council is dismissed."

Martouf rose from the floor with the others. Giving Anise a grateful look, he took off after Daniel at a sprint.

Anise felt her hands tighten in to fists, crushing the holo graphic device. Next time she would let Jolinar die!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel paced their room in anger. Hands balling up in to fists, he tried to control the rage that welled up inside him. They had the nerve to tell him, their elder by millennia, how to wage a war against their enemy! He had been doing this for thousands of years, he knew how to do this.

So deep in his angered thoughts he failed to notice Martouf until the man was upon him. By then he was already throwing him off and going on the offensive. He had Martouf against the wall in a choking hold before he realized who it was that had touched him.

Letting go, Daniel dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Martouf's waist. Tears filled his eyes and the anger bled out with them. "Please forgive me."

Coughing, Martouf gingerly wrapped an arm around his Jolinar's head, holding him to him. The strong body against him felt strange and not all together pleasant. Pushing down his feelings, he focused on the matter at hand. "Why are you so angry, my love?"

"I don't know. It's just," Daniel tried to recall the memory clearly and found it almost too much to bare. "When she called my actions in to question, I felt that she was calling me in to question too. I lost so much on that mission, if she had decided anything else, I wouldn't have been able to handle it."

Keeping his head up, Martouf patted Daniel on the back soothingly. "You did everything you could. The mission was dangerous even before you accepted it."

"I should never have gone. When they had me, I had thought it was over." Looking up, Daniel wiped tears from his eyes. "I thought I was lost to you. Thoughts of getting back to you were all that mattered to me."

Martouf held a shaking hand to Daniel's face. Cupping his cheek, he stared down in his eyes. "I will always love you, Jolinar."

Closing his eyes, Daniel took a deep, cleansing breath and held tighter to Martouf. "That is all I care about."

Letting go, Martouf looked away, unable to stand the sheer emotions being expressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Major Maybourne sat beside Colonel O'Niell watching Major Freemont eat mashed potatoes with a fork. His feet on top of the chair beside him, he folded his arms in disgust. While he looked on, Freemont picked up another dab of potatoes with the fork and dropped most of it on his bib before it even reached his mouth. "God, it's hard to believe that idiot is the eyes and ears for one of the most influential men in the NID."

"Tell me about it. I caught the man stapling his tie to a briefing report for the Pentagon yesterday. He went through twelve files before he even realized what had happened. And that was only after he stood up and pulled the entire stack with him across the desk." Slapping a hand to his face, Jack growled in frustration. "The way I see it, there is one of three options. Either he is extremely good at this and is using this idiot facade to hide his actions; he is just a distraction from the real mole; or he is just a fucking idiot pencil pusher who happened to get lucky."

"If he is the second or third, I will kill the moron myself. This is pure torture." With a deep growling sigh, he sat up and kicked the chair away. It was time for action. "I am going to check in with my people. I am sure they have something by now."

"And if they don't?" Jack rocked back on the casters of his chair, a smirk gracing his features.

"Then I will give them something." Giving a mock salute to Jack, Maybourne stalked towards the exit, just passing by Major Freemont. He reached out and ran a hand through the Major's hair as he passed causing the man to spill his potatoes all over his uniform.

Jack laughed as the man disappeared through the double doors at the end of the cafeteria. Sitting there, he stuck a straw in his mouth and chewed the end in thought. Now that Daniel was gone, he would need a new team member. The General had told him that morning it was time to begin choosing. He knew what the man meant by the remark, it would take him six months to pick a replacement.

It wasn't his fault that all the potential candidates were complete morons. Half the new staff members that came in were greener than a wet sapling and twice as thick as commissary coffee. It was a wonder there were less deaths than there were. The incompetence of some of the more amusing members were quite spectacular in their failures.

Halfway through his cup of coffee, he gave up trying to sip the swill and set it on the table. Next time he would just have to raid Captain Carter's stores if he wanted a decent cup. There were times in a man's life when it was necessary to boldly go where no man has wanted to go before. A woman's pantry is one of those places.

Movement on the side of his vision caught his attention. Jack sighed when he realized it was just Major Castleman with Cassie. He was here helping Sam watch over Cassie while Janet was away. It must have been his hour to take her for a walk and they ended up here. The kid probably wanted something sweet or to get away from the boring work stuff that Carter had been doing.

Four days of this and he was already ready to go back to be a single man again. God he missed having a kid, but at times it was just easier and more peaceful for him to never have them around. On occasion was just fine for him, especially since he was Uncle Jack and got to spoil the kid as much as he wanted without having to worry about discipline later on. He returned her wave with enthusiasm as she headed for the line.

Giving up on his Freemont watch, he stood up from the table and grabbed his coffee. It would be one of those days, it seemed. He had reports that were more interesting to him. Jack headed for the exit, nodding to Lieutenant Cabbot that it was her turn to keep an eye on the new penny pincher.

Major Freemont caught the signal and made a mental note of it. That made sixteen people watching him, sixteen people on his personal list. When he came in to command, they would be the first to be brought up on charges. Mean while, he had his lunch to finish. Grabbing the knife, he slipped them under the peas and prayed they stayed on this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The greenhouse was so new, Major Ferretti could still smell the liquid sealer over the wooden joints that made up the supports. Rows upon rows of plant beds were stacked ten high in the three story structure in a descending arc. Several scaffoldings lined their edges, connecting water pipes to the beds. What all this had to do with the Tok'ra who had summoned him, Lou couldn't even bring himself to guess.

In the center of the massive pyramid, he came to stand beside a woman in white cotton pants and shirt. Saroush stood frowning at a recently tilled bed of soil as Ferretti joined her. "After all this time, I still can not decide what should go here. It really is a simple matter, yet I can not make a decision. One would think after three thousand years, I would have an idea."

"Three thousand years?" Lou grimaced as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes, three thousand years. That is how long I have been designing this structure. That nice young man, George Hammond, set this all up for me. It is amazing to me that it was built in a matter of days. I had thought it would take months." Taking heavy breath, she sighed with contentment. "A remarkable people, these Tau'ri."

Studying the greenhouse, Lou answered her absently. "Yeah, they are."

"I find myself hardly believing I once came from these people, that I share many of the same characteristics with them." Kneeling down, she ran a finger through the loose soil, marking a symbol among the dirt. "That stands for unknown. Right now, I will go through here and do the same thing to each one. I will put in the symbol for what I wish to plant there. From what I am told, many of the plants I had before I fled to Bahari to raise my children are still in existence today."

"I suppose they would, not much has changed in that part of the world." Frowning, Lou tried to look away from the symbols she was drawing in the plots of dirt. Each new symbol he found himself thinking the meaning in English.

"What part is it you think I come from? Do not judge my heritage based upon my appearance. I will have you know, that before I fled through the Chappa'ai, I lived not very far from here. While many of the plants have survived, most have not." Shaking her head in disappointment, Saroush stood up and dusted off her hands. "The sad fact of our existence is we must change everything to suit our needs. Our arrogance prevents us from adapting to the land without first conquering it."

"I don't know, it kinda seems to me like the world is a much better place now than it was back then." He caught her amused look and got defensive. "What?"

"Is it?" Sighing, she headed for the entrance to the pyramid greenhouse and gestured for him to follow.

"Yeah," he said following after, hands in his pockets. "It is better. For one thing, there are no Goa'uld. And if they come back, we will kick their asses again."

"There is that, but at what price? There is always something that must be given in return for progress. Take this greenhouse. I am sure there is a bare ground out there now that I have taken all its trees. And for the glass, a hill has been torn asunder to for its precious rocks. Was it worth it, to me, yes, but what about the people and the animals it effects? Who knows. But one thing is for sure, the world will never be the same again. After something is taken, you can never get it back." Waiting until he had walked out of the greenhouse, she closed he doors and turned the lock in to place. "We will just have to live with the consequences."

"What if it was taken from us without our consent?" Stopping, he turned to face her in question. For some reason he wasn't comfortable with exploring the question meant a lot to him.

"Then we must find a way to live without it and protect that which we hold most precious. For no matter what you have already lost, there is still so much more left." Holding up her hand, she accepted his arm and patted it. "Now come on, youngster, help me get to this place that serves that offal you call food."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The arrogance of our species does not suit you, Jolinar." Martouf came up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around Daniel. Resting his head on the other man's shoulder, he tried to reason this form with the one he loved. Inside, he knew it was his Jolinar, but the body made a difference even to him. He glanced up in the mirror to smile at his Jolinar's reflection.

The warm tones of light coming from the walls reflected a soft brown off Daniel's hair. Adjusting the earrings in his newly pierced ears, he tilted his head to avoid letting the metal hit Martouf. "I still don't see how these fit in with the image they wish me to convey."

"It is not the only change you must make, Jolinar. When the transformation is complete, you will understand. They have much experience with this, trust them." Sighing in exasperation, he ran his fingers up the back of Daniel's neck knowing it would elicit a shiver from his lover.

Daniel didn't disappoint him. Giggling, Daniel lost all composure and hunched up his shoulders. "Stop that!"

Martouf slid both his hands over Daniel's body, mapping it out in his mind from touch alone. No matter how many times he did this, the image was still the same in his mind. Closing his eyes, he pictured Jolinar as he remembered her and tried to reconcile the two. It was near impossible for him and he let go.

"What is wrong?" Turning to face his lover, Daniel held out his arms for Martouf only to be rebuffed. "Did I do something wrong, Martouf? You seem to be more and more avoiding me."

Martouf looked away, deliberately avoiding the question.

Anger welled up in him and he struck upon an idea. "Having second thoughts about resurrecting me? Just because I have a new host, you can pretend I no longer exist?" Bringing a hand to his chest, Daniel took on an aggressive stance. "This is the real me, Martouf. It is a fact of our life, we continue on in new hosts."

Still, Martouf refused to look at him. He just couldn't bring himself to face this new host. It wasn't what he had thought it would be, Jolinar wasn't Jolinar anymore.

Laughing humorlessly, Daniel lowered his hand. "This is it, isn't it. You're just going to leave." Clenching his fists, he stalked up to stand behind Martouf, leaning in close. "Two days, two! Is that all it took for you to get over me? So these past two days were just a way to get me out of your system like some drug."

'Yes,' Martouf wanted to say. He wanted to shout it to the world that he no longer felt that way for Jolinar. But it would be a lie. However, the lie that he didn't care hurt less, so he kept silent.

"Then I guess there is nothing more to say." Pulling up the edge of his flowing robes, he started for the doorway. At the edge, he paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Just so you know, I lied. I do remember abandoning Rosha. That clumsy bitch got us caught after I destroyed the sarcophagus. They tortured me for seven days before I escaped, two longer than her mind could take. Killing her was a mercy I will never show you."

In a rage, Martouf whirled around to strangle Daniel. Much to his disappointment, he was already gone. He rushed to the door in hope of catching his now ex-lover and found the hall empty. Turning back in to his room, he grabbed the nearest thing and threw it against the wall and began a rage the likes he had never experienced.

Daniel continued storming down the halls, eyes wide and jaw set. Head held high, he continued to the labs for the next part of his image change. He was scheduled for a darkening of his pigmentation to fit in with the new assignment. When he rounded the last corner for the labs, he ran in to Garshaw.

Garshaw put out a hand to Daniel's chest to keep herself from falling over. "Jolinar, you surprised me. I was coming to go over mission details with you."

"Then you are in luck." Adjusting the lengths of fabrics around his waist, he started for the labs. "I am to see Melorek for the enhancement of my skin coloring. Apparently it is necessary to fit in on my next mission, whatever that may be."

"Yes, well," smiling tensely, she followed along behind him. "If we had anyone else that could do this, I would have asked them to take your place. But you are the most qualified to infiltrate and carry out this mission."

"I agreed to do this mission, I will not back out now. There is no reason to believe I would." Coming down the long, crystal corridor, he came in to the large chamber of the Melorek's lab. When the scientist gestured for him to approach a table, he began removing the mounds of robes.

Garshaw grabbed the edge of the wrap and helped him unwind it from his body. "There is a slight chance once you know the full details. You are to infiltrate a system lord's forces as yourself. Once there, you will acquire whatever this weapon she has been working on to combat the Re'tu and bring it back to us. However, you must be careful, the last operative we had in her forces failed and the results were most unpleasant, even for a Goa'uld."

After kicking off his pants, Daniel stepped over to the table and climbed up on top. "I don't see a problem with that, I have done this on many occasions."

Melorek came to stand on the opposite side of the table and pulled Daniel's shoulder. "Please lay back and lie very still. This will take a few minutes. Close your eyes to protect them from the radiation."

Wringing her hands, Garshaw decided to just say it and get it over with. "The System Lord you will be working for is Nirrti."

Daniel's eyes shot open. "What?"

"Close your eyes!" Melorek growled as he activated the machine.

"As I said, you are the most qualified for this mission." Shielding her eyes, Garshaw held up her arm over her face to block out the intense white light. "If you wish to back out, we will understand."

The machine shut down with a flash and the crystals retreated back in to the ceiling. Melorek came to stand next to Daniel and lifted his arm to examine the tissue. He tapped it and squeezed hard before letting go. The skin went pale under the touch, but not white. "Excellent. The process is a success on the first try."

"Thank you." Blinking, the now bronze Daniel sat up and hung his feet off the edge of the bed. Lifting his head to where he felt Garshaw's face would be, he tried to make a glare. It was hard to do when all he could see were bright spots of light. "I can see now where you thought this would be a problem. But you were right, I am the correct choice for this mission. I will not let you down. Besides," he held up his brown hand and waved, "I am already in costume."

"Excellent. I shall inform the rest of the Council of your agreement." Turning to go, she stopped and looked back at him. "There is the small matter of informing Martouf."

"Do not worry about it, I am no longer any of his concern. He made that abundantly clear." Eyes glowing, Daniel stepped back in to his robes. After wrapping the dhoti cloth back around his hips, he tied off the sash and let the ends hang down. On the ends of the sash would be his personal symbols when the clothing was finished.

"Very well. When you finish here, meet Malek and Aldwin at the transport rings. They have already finished their appearance and are awaiting you. They will be your partners on this mission in place of Jaffa." Garshaw didn't wait for acknowledgement before leaving this time. She had a situation to report to those two very same operatives.

Daniel buttoned the last piece of clothing in to place. He turned around to face Melorek and found the operative ready for him. Walking over to the crystal chair, he took a seat and closed his eyes. After a calming breath, he nodded. "I am ready."

Standing in front of Daniel, Melorek maneuvered the tray of supplies to easy access. He picked up a small knife and sliced the skin just above in between Daniel's eyebrows. Putting down the knife, he picked up a small tool and pressed it in to the wound. He clicked the handle, and the end embedded itself in Daniel's forehead. When Melorek removed the tool, a large opal was left in its place.

Melorek wiped away the welling blood. Picking up another tool, he held the healing device over the wound. The orange light healed the damaged flesh and sealed the opal in place. He wiped away the remaining blood and stood back to admire his handiwork. "You are now complete, Jolinar."

Daniel reached up and fingered the opal bindi. "It feels strange to have one again after so long."

"Do not forget the rest of your possessions." Melorek gestured to a table at the far end of the lab.

Danny nodded, feeling light headed and heavy at the same time. Standing, he slowly walked over to the table and began gathering the devices. He hadn't planned on leaving so soon, but if they wanted him gone so quickly, he would do so. One of the last things he picked up were pearl hair ties. He would need them when he arrived on Shankar to complete the image.

The last thing he lifted was a ribbon device. Picking it up, he felt a cold dread in his stomach. It held bad memories that he couldn't recall. Slipping it on, he turned over and looked at the crystal. It glowed once and he turned it away quickly. Slipping it off, he placed it in the bag on the table top and grabbed the bag. It was time to go.

He slipped out of the lab as Melorek was replacing his tools in a transport box. The corridors were unusually empty for this time of day. Daniel found it a disappointment that none of his friends would be able to see him before he left again. It felt like he was hardly here long enough to catch his breath before they were shipping him off on another mission.

At last he rounded the final corner to the ring room. It was always in the same location, no matter what planet. Waiting for him were two familiar faces he hadn't seen in almost three years. Coming in close, he slung the bag over his shoulder and smiled at Malek and Aldwin. "Shall we?"

Aldwin pressed a gem on his wrist band and the rings descended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was with a somber air that the Tel'tac landed on the plains of Abydos outside the landing platform of Ra's ship. Once the ship was down and the winds had died, the cargo bay door opened to let guards step out and survey the area. Three teams of four people scanned the horizon for any threat. When they spotted nothing, the all clear was given.

Over the dunes, the advance party for Kasuf's tribe was crossing the dunes towards the landing site. In the lead was Kasuf, beside him three men of his village and his daughter. By the time he had come to the top of the final dune, the passengers had filed out of the Tel'tac.

Kasuf recognized the uniforms and an air of foreboding filled him. Turning to Sha're, he gestured for two of the guards to come forward. "You will stay here, daughter, I will go down with Minkahre to discover what of our visitors."

Staring down upon the visitors, Sha're shook her head. "I have no good feeling about this, father. These people, we can not trust them. The demon inside, she knows of them."

"What of them, daughter?" Grasping her hand, he held it close to comfort her. "Speak of what you know."

"They are the enemy of it. She will want them dead if she were to awaken." Shaking from fear, Sha're held tight to her father. "They will come for me if they know I am here."

"If they are the enemy of the demon, then may be they can free you of her." Looking back to the men and women on the plain, he tried to sound hopeful. "They may know of your good husband. I have no choice." Pulling himself free of her, he nodded to the two guards to hold her back. "I shall return soon. Come, Minkahre."

Sha're tried to lunge at her father, but was held back by the guards. Shaking, she cried out in anger and tried to throw them from her. The guards were selected for their strength, she could not free herself.

Leaving her behind calling out his name was hard for Kasuf, but it was necessary. If nothing else, he could tell his son by law that his wife was once more among their people. The alarm went up among the people as he knew would happen the moment he crested the dune. Keeping the sun to his side, he continued down.

When he reached the landing site, he held up his arms in welcome. "I am Kasuf, leader of my people. I greet you with open arms."

Stepping forward, Teal'c bowed his head. "I am Teal'c, these are the warriors of the Tau'ri and their allies, the Tok'ra." Throwing wide his arms, he mimicked Kasuf's gesture. "I too greet you with open arms."

"Then come, be welcome among my people." Turning to lead the way, Kasuf was interrupted by Teal'c clearing his throat. Facing the Jaffa again, he looked in askance. "Yes, warrior friend?"

Teal'c shared a glance with Janet and Major Davis before turning back to Kasuf. "We have come with a burden of great sadness." Walking over to the center of their group, he pulled back the tarp from over the sarcophagus.

Kasuf followed Teal'c through the people to stand beside the tarp. When it was pulled clear, he staggered back in to the arms of Minkahre. "Is this..."

"It is him. I am sorry, but he was beyond our abilities." Teal'c watched in shared grief as Kasuf knelt beside the sarcophagus. "I regret to tell you he died still searching for both your Sha're and Skarra. However, I promise to continue the fight in his name."

Standing, Kasuf, brought out a crystal from beneath his robes and flashed the sun towards the dune he came from. After replacing it, he turned to face Teal'c and extended his arm. "I thank you for returning my good son. Now I have two of my three lost home."

"Two?" Catching movement over his shoulder, Teal'c turned to face the dune where the guards were forcing a struggling Sha're down the sands. When her eyes glowed white, he reached to his waist for the Zat-nic-atel only to find his hand blocked by Kasuf.

"Do not! She is possessed by the demon, but it can not harm us. We have been drugging it, it sleeps most of the time." Kasuf held Teal'c's arm fast to his side. "There is more. The demon's mate has planted his seed in her and it grows. It gave us the drug to make her sleep. It has fouled my daughter and her marriage to my good son. If you can, please, I ask that you remove both from her to spare the shame."

Searching the old man for any deception and detecting none, Teal'c inclined his head. "I will do all that I can."

Smiling, Kasuf squeezed his arm one more time before letting go. "Then you are most welcome in my home above all others."

Amuamunet stood on unsteady legs, her host screaming inside to be let go. Eyes glowing in outrage, she attempted to catch Kasuf's gaze. Instead, she caught the attention of Teal'c. Seeing him stand above her, she felt a thrill of terror run through her. "Shol'va, your death will be..." she was silenced when he back handed her.

"Your time has come to an end. The reign of the false gods is over, and I will live to see every one of the Goa'uld be put to death for their crimes. Secure her in the cargo hold under armed guard." Unable to face Kasuf in his rage, he looked away when he spoke to him. "I owe you a great debt that can never be repaid, but I shall undo what I have done this very day, you have my vow of it."

"I do not understand. You are to free my daughter, how is this a debt?"

Grimacing, Teal'c turned to face the old man. "My debt is in time and blood, that can never given back. It is shame I will carry with me, one of many. I do not ask forgiveness, I can never be forgiven." Staring him directing in the eye, Teal'c forced himself rigid. "It was I who selected your daughter to host the demon that is now inside her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat down at the table next to Jack, holding up a card for the Colonel to see. "Recognize this?" Smirking, he tossed to Jack.

Jack picked up the card and turned it over. "It is a key card, top level if I am not mistaken. Only five people in this mountain have them, and two of them are off world at the moment. Want to let me know how you got a hold of this?" Looking up, he watched Harry with a mixture of suspicion and anger.

"Actually, that one is a forgery." Pulling out another from inside his own uniform, Harry shook it at Jack tauntingly. "This one is the real deal."

"Again, I ask, how did you get your grubby little hands on them?" Holding up his hands in defense, he sat back away from the scathing gaze aimed at him by Harry. "Sorry, bad day. The General wants me to continue my search for a replacement. So, really, how did you come across this?"

"Well, you will be thankful to know there is one less leak in the system. Just call me the little boy who stuck his finger in the dyke." At Jack's snort, Harry smiled. "There are still a few holes that need plugging, but I learned a very interesting clue from this would be grape seed. All our enemies' informants are working individually, there is no network because the NID, it seems, was smart enough not to try that twice. The leaks, when found, can be permanently sealed by crushing the individual."

"Right, which makes it harder on us because we have no fucking clue who exactly is talking and who isn't. Plus, when we do discover who is, they can't exactly tell us who else is because they literally don't know." Chewing on a straw, Jack folded his arms. "Which still doesn't explain where you got the card from."

"Well, Jack, in the understanding that the network of spies might not connected, I set up a little fishing game with the people most likely to leak information. I caught something in my net and dragged his ass in." Gesturing to the card, Harry smirked. "That belonged to the former Captain Marceill. I took him, his little card, and the information I gathered to General Hammond."

"And that is where your little card came from," Jack said with disgust. "I gotta admit, Harry, you are better at this than I gave you credit for."

"Thanks, Jack, I will take that as a compliment." Putting up his Key Card, Harry leaned forward. Glancing about them, he spoke in a low tone. "Now comes the hard part. I need your help for this one."

Eyeing the major, Jack had a bad feeling about this. When he leaned closer, he thought he smelt sulfur. Frowning, he nodded. "All right, let's hear it."

Smiling brightly, Harry, folded his hands in front of him. "Excellent. Now lets start from the beginning..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stepping away from the rings, Daniel glanced about the alkesh and sighed. Of course, they would be traveling by one of these to Shankar. After all, they were mercenaries for the higher, not supplicants seeking refuge. It was a battleship and would suit their image.

Heading for the back of the ship, Daniel ignored the other two operatives. He picked a room along the central corridor at random and twisted the Falcon symbol to open the door. Inside the room was a comfortable looking bed and a large bench. He dropped his sack on the bench and sat down beside it.

Staring ahead off in to space, he let the truth of what just happen wash over him. Martouf had just ended their relationship and he killed any chance of reconciliation. He didn't understand it, usually he wasn't so quick to anger, more willing to talk things through.

Lately he had been losing control more and more. Each moment was a battle to maintain what little bit he could hold on to. There was little doubt it was a side effect of the damage to his host. Signs of that were everywhere, from phantom sensations, to random thoughts at in appropriate moments.

His thoughts so focused on the apparent handicap of his host, Daniel failed to register he wasn't alone. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Glancing up to the owner, he frowned at Aldwin. "What is it?"

"This is my room, your room is across the corridor with your belongings." Aldwin tried to offer a comforting smile but failed. The thought of Jolinar being so careless that he could sneak up on him made the Tok'ra uneasy. If he didn't snap out of it soon, the entire mission could be endangered. "If you wish to discuss whatever has you so distracted, you know where I rest."

"I do, thank you." Standing, Daniel picked up his bag and headed back for the door. Crossing the hall, he turned the hawk symbol to open the door. Inside the room was similar to the other only this had a chair as well as a bench. Dropping his bag on the bench, he closed the door and headed for the bed.

Daniel quickly removed the large amount of clothes, letting them fall to the floor. When he had divested himself of the clothes, he noticed an unpleasant substance with them. Dead skin had flaked off from the tanning treatment and he was covered in it. Too exhausted to care, he simply climbed in the bed and closed his eyes.

It was a long time before sleep found him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Martouf sat above the tree line in the hills over looking the Chappa'ai. It being his turn on watch, he reluctantly took cover in the dense canopy of trees in hope of it being the last place anyone would look to find him. The remoteness of the location was the only thing that made him feel secure.

He had been sitting there the last two hours brooding on the loss of Jolinar yet again. This time it had been his fault they fought. The last time they had argued had been before her last mission, when Rosha was still his mate. Then he had a feeling it would be the last time he ever saw her and it had proven to be correct.

Which lead to another thought. He had known Jolinar would do whatever was possible to accomplish the mission, but to abandon and kill your own host? Some how he found it easy to believe it of the symbiot. That scared him more than anything, what kind of monsters were they turning in to so they could ensure success?

He decided then and there that after his schedule was over, he would speak with the Council about this matter. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as he thought. May be Jolinar had lied simply to hurt him as much as he had hurt her... him. That still didn't settle well with him.

He was disturbed from his thinking by the activation of the Stargate. Drawing the communicator from his bag, he pressed the button and held it to his mouth. "The Chappa'ai has been activated, prepare readiness status."

"Confirmed." The communicator deactivated.

Grabbing his staff weapon, Martouf took aim at the gate in preparation for attack. The first people through the gate had him activating the comm again. "Operatives from Abydos have come through the gate. They carry with them the Shol'va and an unidentified female."

"Confirmed, stand by."

Down below him in the gate valley, several operatives appeared from the under brush brandishing staff weapons. They intercepted the gate party and brought them to the ring site. When they had disappeared, the operatives returned to their posts in the under brush.

Martouf grew restless and activated his comm again. "What is the status of the visitors?"

"Friendly. Full report when you return from sentry duty."

"Wonderful." Replacing the comm back in his belt, Martouf turned back to watching the world around him for any signs of Goa'uld activity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Teal'c held Amuamunet by the throat, choking her in to silence as Anise ran a scan over the host's body. He took great pleasure in chocking the bitch, despite the fact it was also Daniel Jackson's wife. She would have to forgive him after they had removed the Goa'uld within. Then he would return her to her people and restore some of his lost honor.

Anise raised an eyebrow at the results of the tests. "Apparently they are correct, she is with child, a single month along. I should have no trouble in terminating it and restoring her to full health." Putting down the scanning device, she faced Teal'c. "However, removal of the parasite will take considerable more time and effort. We are looking at several days of work."

"Do whatever is necessary to remove it from her. The greater the pain for the Goa'uld, the greater my satisfaction." Squeezing tighter, Teal'c stood over the wilting form of Amuamunet. "You took great pleasure in torturing my family, my wife. Now it is I who has the chance to return the favor. You have no idea how much pleasure I derive from knowing my face is the last thing you shall ever see." With a roar of anger, he back handed her with all his strength.

Amuamunet fell to the floor from his grip and in to oblivion.

Sneering at the figure, Teal'c raised his head and turned away. "Make it painful."

Smirking, Anise gestured for the guards to lift the host and place her on the crystal operating table. "Gladly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's right, General Hammond is planning a coup on the president using alien technology." Major Freemont growled at the phone as his contact started laughing. "I know what I am talking about. I overheard them talking about it... Hello? Hello? Senator Kinsey?" Looking at the dead phone, he frowned. "Well to hell with you."

"Actually, I was kinda thinking that was more your place." Standing in the doorway of the Major's home office, Jack held a gun casually aimed at the man's head. "You know, I had the damnedest of times figuring out whether you were a genius spy or just a hapless officer. Turns out I was right and wrong. You were a spy, but you were stupid too. It makes one wonder just how you climbed so high in the ranks before someone realized it wasn't an act."

Smirking at the Colonel, the Major sat back in his chair and folded his arms behind him, pressing a button in the head rest. "You didn't think you could come in to my home, attack me, and get away with it, did you? Who's the stupid one now?"

Shaking his head, Jack lowered his gun. Cocking his head, he holstered the weapon. "You really are that stupid aren't you."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Jack turned around and ran for the nearest window. He slammed through the glass before the entire house exploded in a fire so hot it melted the glass still left in the sill. Jack hit the ground and threw his arms over his head as the fire ball shot over him. It took two minutes for the last of the shock waves to pass so he could crawl away.

After twenty feet of crawling, he stood up and made a run for it. Another explosion destroyed what was left of the house's super structure causing it fly away in pieces. Jack was hit in the back with a flying piece of flaming shingle. He quickly shrugged out of the jacket and stomped it out.

Figuring he was pretty much clear of the blast radius, Jack looked up to face the crater that had been the house. A fifty foot tall flame continued to shoot up in the sky from the remains of the basement. Whistling, Jack glanced down at his jacket. "That's one hell of a way to avoid facing charges."

Sighing, he bent down and grabbed his jacket to retrieve the cell phone. By some miracle, it survived the excitement up to now. Pulling it out, he flipped it open and pressed the speed dial. "Yeah, it's me. He had the entire place rigged to go. There is no way he got out, I barely made it. Yeah, I'll wait for the police, but you had better move quickly on the others before it happens again." Closing the phone, he glanced about. In the distance he could hear the police. "Oh yeah, they're gonna love me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Martouf stood at the back of the Council chamber listening to Anise make another report on yet another her successes. This one held his attention because of the nature of it. Today another Goa'uld queen had died in the war between the Tok'ra and their genetic cousins. This would strike another major blow to their numbers and send them running scared.

However, this also made them even more paranoid. Glancing about the numbers of his brothers and sisters, he tried to identify Jolinar. Those that were not gathered in the large chamber were either on guard duty listening to the Council or were off world and would get a summary upon their next report in. When he didn't see Daniel any where he began to grow concerned.

It was a little early for his mate to be scheduled for guard duty. Once again he scanned the chamber trying to locate Jolinar. Again his efforts turned up nothing. He started to become upset and moved in closer to the Council.

Anise stood in front of the Council, her composure completely self satisfied. Hands clasped behind her back, she smiled down upon them benevolently. "Without his queen, Apophis has no chance of rebuilding his armies. Without the harsesis she was brooding, any chance of producing a strong enough heir to reclaim his empire is lost."

"A harsesis?" Perseus leaned forward in interest. "I was unaware the host was with child."

Anise's smile turned in to a calm, calculating stare she wore whenever in thought. "She isn't. I terminated the pregnancy before the surgery."

"Why would you do that? The child could have been an asset to our knowledge of the Goa'uld!" Uriel glared at the host of her enemy. Having spent her entire life time dealing with the symbiot, she had grown to hate her with a burning passion.

"The fetus was worthless. It had no strategic or physical value. It harmed the host's chances of making any sort of recovery and interfered with the surgery. Aside from some form of moral code, there was no reason to save it, thus I terminated its existence." Crossing her arms over her chest, Anise stared the Councilor down. "Do not presume to pass judgement over me, yet again you over step the bounds of your rank. It was my decision to follow the host's will, and to Tarterus with any who think other wise."

"Enough!" Garshaw glared at Uriel to silence the old woman. "You have said your peace, now you will hear our ruling. The host wished the pregnancy aborted, we obliged, end of discussion. Now we must wait and see the ramifications of the death of Amuamunet. Are there any points of discussion to be brought before the Council?"

Martouf stepped forward, hand raised to get her attention. "I have a question. Where is Jolinar?"

A hush ran through the gathered members.

Watching Garshaw for any response, Martouf made his way carefully through the Tok'ra towards the front of the chamber. When she did not respond, he lowered his hand and came to a stop in front of them. "I have asked a question. Where is my mate?"

Sharing a glance with the other members of the Council, Garshaw nodded. "I am afraid we can not disclose the specifics, just know that he is on a mission of great importance."

Lantash took control and stepped forward, eyes glowing and voice resonating. "What have you done?"

"It is really more a matter of what you have." Joren met Lantash's glare with one of his own. "I am not a fool, anyone with ears heard your fight."

"What goes on between Jolinar and myself is none of your concern." Banging a fist to his breast, he took a threatening step towards the Council. "Now I want, no, demand to know why I was not told of her leaving!"

"Rosha is dead," Anise almost whispered. "Jolinar has a new host. He is male."

"I know this!" Feeling his rage slip away, Lantash gave control back to Martouf. "I know he is male. It is my problem to accept this, however, I am still Jolinar's mate."

"Are you really?" Garshaw came to stand in front of Martouf and took his hand. "Perhaps it is time you faced the truth of the matter. Rosha is gone, Jolinar has a new host. You must take the time to know this host if you are to have any future together."

"How am I supposed to do that if he is across the galaxy?"

"You know Jolinar already. What you do not know is who he was before he became your mate. To do that, you must ask the people who knew him simply as Dr. Jackson."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Stargate exploded in to life as the seventh chevron locked in to place. Stepping up to greet the new comers, Kasuf held the earth healer's hand in comfort. Having eyes only for the portal, his world exploded in joy at the sight of his daughter coming back to him. "Sha're!"

"Father!" Rushing forward, Sha're threw her arms around Kasuf's neck and held him tight. Squeezing until she could feel him gasp for breath, she refused to let go. "It is gone, Father, they have killed the demon!"

"Ah, mana, we are blessed!" Continuing to hold her close, he faced the men who came through the gate, coming to rest upon the servant of the oppressors. "You have my eternal blessings. What is mine is now yours!"

Teal'c inclined his head, a pleased expression on his face. "I have done what I have said, your gratitude is all I ask."

"Then you shall have it. Come!" Looking about him to all the people gathered about. "Come, all of you! Come! Tonight we celebrate the return of my honored son and honored daughter!"

Sha're froze. "Danyer?" Glancing about her father, she tried to catch sight of her husband. "Where is he, father?"

The smile fell from Kasuf's face and he refused to let her go. "Your honored husband is with the gods, my child. We celebrate his return tonight and mourn his passing tomorrow."

The life seemed to drain from her eyes as she nodded her acceptance. "Tonight we celebrate my husband."

"Come, my daughter, come, we go home!" Some of his cheer returning, Kasuf guided Sha're towards the entrance of the pyramid.

Standing at the back of the procession, Martouf watched from beneath his sand hood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

General Hammond, Jack, Harry, and Captain Carter sat around the briefing room table. In front of each of them sat a report in a black binder. Folding his hands over the report, Hammond stared straight ahead. He sighed before speaking. "Tell me again, how many did we get?"

"Fifteen confirmed, sir. Of those, only two came without a fight. Of those that fought, only one was taken alive. The rest either committed suicide or took a fatal hit. There may be more, but they were either too smart to fall for our tricks or they are deeper in than we thought." Jack folded his arms and crossed is legs. "Sir."

"There are none deeper than us, Colonel. This is it, we are the command staff." Harry smirked at his friend's scowl. "Just thought I would point that out. So unless you are whispering secrets in the ear of some spy, we don't have any more to worry about."

"Is there something wrong, Captain?" Hammond caught her vacant stare and snapped his fingers to get her attention.

"Sorry, sir." Smiling sheepishly, Sam gently eased her arms down on the rests. "It's just, I can't believe, it, Sargent Silar being on the take for the NID."

"Actually, Captain," Harry flipped through his folder and smiled. "He was being black mailed. They had videos of him in bed with Lieutenant Howser. The very male Lieutenant Howser."

"I just can't believe he would do something like this. I trusted him, he was my second in command for god's sake!" Turning her attention to Hammond, she tried to express her shock. "Why did he build the Ash'rak one of the Pass Pens? He knows as much as any of us the damage it could cause."

George gave her a paternal look of understanding. This was hard on all of them, many people they had trusted were now either dead or sitting on a probably death row sentence for their crimes. "From what I understand, he believed he had no choice and thus capitulated to their demands. That it was one of his own people who as black mailing him made it that much harder for him to resist. It doesn't make what he did any better, but understandable."

"But to willfully sabotage base security by purposely cutting the power supply? No, sir, that doesn't make sense. I know he admitted to doing it, but I don't buy it. Where is Lieutenant Howser in all of this?" Giving in to her rage, she slammed her hands down on the table and instantly regretted it from the burns.

Smiling sassily at her, Harry tapped his report. "Page thirty-six. He was one of the suicides. Seems he's been working with the NID for quite some time."

"Fine!" She turned her interrogation on Harry, using all of her size and stature to appear bigger, meaner. "Then who damaged the scanning equipment we would have used to find the Ash'rak?"

"Pages eleven and twelve. Members of SG-3, including Colonel Makepeace. That really wasn't much of a surprise, the man has always been easily influenced." Sitting back, Harry cocked his jaw. He started to rock his chair. "I thought about using him for my own recon through the gate, legally mind you, but I realized if I could get him to agree easily, so could someone else."

Releasing a deep breath through his clenched jaw, Hammond nodded. "Very well, people. We'll pick this up tomorrow, we've had a very long day. In the mean time I suggest you stay on base to get some rest, just in case. Dismissed!" Standing up from his chair, Hammond marched to his office and forcefully closed the door.

"Ouch!" Jack watched the old man go before standing up too. "Carter, do you need a ride back to your room?"

"No, sir, I have help already. If you will alert Major Castleman, he should be just outside the door." She refused to look at either him or Harry.

Deciding it was a lost cause tonight, Jack walked to the door knowing the other man was behind him. He threw it open and smiled at the major. "She's all yours, son. Take good care of her or else it'll be your ass." Patting the major on the back, he walked out.

Harry smiled at the Major before following Jack. They walked in silence towards' Harry's office keeping a wary eye out. Once inside, Harry shut the door and locked it. "Well, Colonel, it seems you got some use out of your special ops training today."

"Yeah, I did. And you know what, it felt good." Throwing himself in Harry's chair, Jack kicked his feet up on the man's desk. "I gotta hand it to you, that was some pretty spectacular detective work you did today. The NID sure is limping on this one."

"Actually, Jack, I didn't wound them, I crippled their entire network." Tossing the briefing report on his desk, Harry started to undo his tie. "Those bastards thought they could out do me, go over my head and try to get direct access to technology I was ready to give them. You don't fuck with Harry Maybourne, it isn't healthy for your life style." Walking over to his cabinet, Harry threw it open and grabbed a body of whiskey.

"So you know who their operatives were all along?" Holding up his hand, Jack waved it for a drink.

"Of course I knew, even before I agreed to come up here to install those scanners. I just didn't have any evidence. Do you know how hard it is to get your hands on incriminating evidence when the organization doesn't network its spies?" Shaking his head, Harry tossed back a drink before he got out the glasses. "I swear, things were easier back when the NID was stupid from lack of competent opponents. But when you came in, they started learning fast." He frowned. "Too fast for someone like me to survive in their waters."

"Is that why you came over to our side? Freer waters?" Jack accepted the glass as Harry brought it over.

"Nope. There were much bigger fish here than there are over in my little pond. Thankfully I always carry dynamite when I go fishing." Harry moved to sit down on his desk to face Jack. Sniffing at his drink, he shook his head. "Believe it or not, you and I were always on the same side, Jack. We just had different meanings of the words 'within reason' I came here because I honestly believe in the command staff as it is right now. To change that would be a travesty in the face of everything we stood for. There is a very good reason people like me operate in the dark."

"Because the light hurts your eyes?" Jack chuckled at his own joke and held up his glass for seconds.

"No, smart ass." Shaking his head, Harry reached out and poured Jack another glass full. "It's because people have to have hope. That good will triumph over evil, that you will beat the bad guys without compromising who you are. History doesn't like gray areas, it makes people confused, and confusion leads to a break down in everything we know and love. You fight for truth, justice, and the American way, and I make sure you get to keep up that fight."

Jack blinked at him feeling a little drunken by now. "So, what, you're my guardian Angel?"

Grinning, Harry shook his head no. "More like your guardian devil. You're too mean for an angel." He was about to laugh when the phone rang. Sighing, he picked up the hand set. "Maybourne. Well hello Senator, how are you today?"

Jack watched as the good humor faded from Harry's face and sat up.

"Un huh, well you take care and tell your wife hello for me. Good bye." Hanging up, Harry drank the rest of his glass and slammed it on the desk. "Well, Jack, it looks like word of our recent exploits has reached some very powerful people in Washington."

"And what did Kinsey have to say?"

"Oh, that wasn't Kinsey, that was Senator Montrose. He called to congratulate me on my new posting."

"What posting?"

"Apparently I've been reassigned... to the SGC, permanently."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel sighed in displeasure at having his hair jerked as it was woven in to ornate weaves. Strands of gold and silver found themselves knotted in hot comb formed curls. Soon he had a dozen braids formed of sandy brown hair and precious metals, tipped in gold. From the tips drooped tear shaped opals.

A strip of silk bordered with gold and pearl weaving was draped over his hairline and tied in the back. Next, Aldwin grabbed a white cloth bordered in blue fringe. Holding it down over his hair, Aldwin wrapped it around Daniel's head in tight circles until the last of the cloth was tucked into the wrap and the end left to hang out the back like a tail.

Dark touches of facial paints were added to enhance his lips, skin, and eyes. Along his hands the specialized Henna Tattoos had dried and been peeled to reveal the stains underneath. More bands of the intricate designs were around his ankles and down his feet.

Next came the jewelry. Around Daniel's neck, Aldwin draped several chains of gold and precious stones. Opal tear drops suspended by gold chains hung from his ears. Gold bands adorned his upper arms and around his wrist were two more. A silver anklet with tiny bells hung over his left foot and a silk cord was tied around his left upper shin. On the cord hung a tiny elephant made of carved ivory.

The sash around his waist held the design of his house and proclaimed him the heir. His bone handled, gold inlaid dagger hung on one hip as the only mortal weapon. A Zat-nic-atel was on his opposite hip and a ribbon weapon wound around his left hand and wrist. Shoulders squared, Daniel stood from the bench and exited Aldwin's rooms.

His bare feet slapped against the cold floors of the Alkesh bringing him to the ring room. Entering from the control room, Malek caught his attention. "Have we been announced?"

"Yes, and we are being tentatively welcomed." Malek was covered from head to toe in black silk clothes, leaving only his eyes, feet, and finger tips exposed. "Nirrti demands we transport down immediately so she may see you for herself."

"Naturally." Daniel gestured for Aldwin to come closer so they would be in range of the rings. The other Tok'ra had taken to being uneasy around him upon learning what their rolls would be in this mission.

Swallowing and blinking, Aldwin stepped close and held up a hand for Daniel to take. He was clothed in a white robe that was held in place by a belt over a loin cloth and little else.

Taking the reluctant man's hand, Daniel stroked Aldwin's fingers with his thumb to calm him. "Activate the rings."

Aldwin pressed a jewel on the only piece of adornment he was wearing, his control bracelet. He swallowed again as the rings came up and dissolved them.

When they reappeared, it was in the center of a marble palace surrounded by Jaffa aiming staff weapons at them. Behind them upon a throne carved to look like reaching hands, Nirrti studied the new comers. Standing up, she slunk her way down, accepting the hands of her two lovers and guided to the edge of her Jaffa circle. Cocking her head to the side, she smiled at the three men.

Aldwin shifted uncomfortably as she studied him intently.

"He is most... pretty." Coming closer, she raised her unadorned hand and stroked his face. "Very nice."

"He is mine." Voice deep and growling, Daniel tugged Aldwin from her grasp, forcing her to face him. "It is me you are looking for."

Nodding, Nirrti pursed her lips. "How do I know you are he?"

Smiling, Daniel held up his hand, palm down. Turning it over, he closed it and opened it twice. He then flattened it, thump side up and brought it leveled against his chest.

Nirrti mimicked the gestures. Pulling her hand from against her chest, she raised it in front of her face and folded the ring and index fingers.

Daniel raised his hand to in front of his face and folded the middle, pinky, and thumb. "Khumas."

"Khumas, Kree." Smiling, Nirrti held up both her hands, palm up. "Welcome, Jolinar."

Daniel stepped forward and clasped their wrists together. Smiling, he gently squeezed her arms. "Thank you, Mother."

 

THE END..................


End file.
